


Bliss and Coffee

by dallaswander



Category: Forthbeam, paveldome - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 2moons2 - Freeform, BoyxBoy, ForthBeam - Freeform, M/M, PavelDoMe - Freeform, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswander/pseuds/dallaswander
Summary: Dome is a patient man until a tan, tall and handsome man threatens to cut his balls. Not knowing at that very moment, his life will change forever. He had no choice but to live together with the tan man.Pavel's life is peaceful until the news of him being a father broke out at their school. Rumors started spreading out and became more intense when they found out that he was living together with a guy.
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Pavel Naret Promphaopun/Dome Woranart Ratthanaphast
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wanderers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wanderers).



Copyright © 2020 by dallaswander

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

dallaswander.dw@gmail.com

————————————————————

Bliss and Coffee || Chapter One

The dancing lights of the fountain in front of Dome makes his mouth wide open. It's his first time wandering like a tourist because for the past years he's been busy studying hard enough to enter his dream university. School, library and their house were his daily places to go. And now, his hard work finally bloomed. He's now in Thailand to reach his next goal-to graduate with flying colours. He graduated with great praise on his previous school and now passed the entrance examination in Thai University.

The splash of water to Dome's arm made him jolt. He came back from reminiscing. He looked at the children laughing and shouting while watching the dancing lights show. He spent more time watching it then decided to look for more fun. He has a one week vacation until the first day of school.

"Phi?" A voice behind him sounded soft and lost. He turned around and saw a little girl with her pleading eyes. She tugged his shirt's hem that made him bent closer to her.

"Hi. Amh, what's going on?" He asked. The girl looked cute on her all pink dress, shoes and large bunny ears headband. 

The little girl pointed at something behind him. Looking over, he saw an ice cream stall. "Can I have one cone, Phi?"

Hesitant crossed over Dome's face. He looked around first because he thought it may be some kind of pranks but the girl tugged his shirt again. A growling sound from her stomach proved that she really wanted an ice cream. He sighed and patted the girl's head. 'It's not a crime to feed a hungry stomach, right?' He gestured to her to come with him and look for the flavor she wanted.

"What flavour do you like, Nong?" Both of them are scanning the flavours.

"Phi, I want this dark chocolate. Na? Na? Na?"

He chuckles when the girl clapped her hands with excitement written all over her face. 'What a cute little girl.' He thought.

After buying, he guided her to one of the benches nearby. She eats happily and looks like she is not worrying even if she sat beside the stranger, which is him.

He watched her, made a sound of distress after. He didn't know who the girl was. She didn't look like a street kid based on her kind of clothes. "Nong, what's your name? And are you here alone?"

The girl stopped licking her ice cream and immediately shook her head. With her eyes wide open she looked around as if someone might see them. "Phi, thank you for this ice cream but I need to go," she said with a low tone.

She hurriedly stands up and makes her way to somewhere, leaving Dome dumbfounded. But to his surprise, the girl went back and clasped her hands tightly. "Phi, if ever you encounter someone who's looking for me-I mean looking for a little girl wearing a pink dress and pink headband, can you please not tell him? He's some kind of strict and jerk, that's why. Thank you!" She's about to run when she bumped into someone. She bounced back, stroking her forehead after a while.

Dome gasped when he saw a tanned man in front of them. The man scooped the girl that started to wriggle for her release, but not a chance that the man will do it. Because he was like Hulk to him. Dome snapped after realization hit him, the girl was being held by someone. He was alarmed. Not knowing either to snatch the girl or just ignore them. 'What if this was a modus and they blackmail me to pay money in return?' 

He almost choked when he heard a stern voice from the man. "Who's the jerk again, little bun?"

The girl smiles like she's been caught from something. She bit her lips and made a peace sign towards the man. "I think you misheard me, P'. I said, a man who's strict yet charming."

The man flicked her forehead and glared. 'Oh. Maybe not. They knew each other.' Dome bit his lower lips tightly to suppress his laugh. He finds the interaction of them cute. But he failed and made a small chuckle. He cleared his throat when the man's attention turned to him, glaring and taking Dome's breath away.

"Why are you with him, little bun? I told you not to go with and talk to strangers!" Dome was startled by the sudden accusation.

The girl looked at Dome with pleading eyes again. He took that as a cue to give his best smile at the man and explained.

"She just wanted ice cream and I bought her one. She's kinda craving for it. And no, you don't have to thank me for that. I-"

"The hell I will thank you. I don't know you and another thing-you just gave food to her. If something happens to her after, I will find you and cut your balls right away!" The man snapped at him.

The smile on Dome's face fades away and unconsciously cups his crotch. He needs his balls for his future. His eyebrows knitted. "These balls and the thing connected to them has a big purpose, you know?" He rolled his eyes. He made sure to sound sarcastic. He didn't know why but the man is already getting on his nerves. 

"Yeah, yeah. As if your lollipop is big as big as its purpose," he said. The tan man clicked his tongue and intently scanned Harris's crotch behind his hands and pants.

"Hey! Don't look at them, you freak! And it's not a lollipop size. If you see this, you'll be surprised." He groaned. This was his first time having a public argument with a total stranger.

The tan man arched his eyebrows. "There'll be no chance I want to look at your lollipop size. Don-"

"Please stop, P's! I don't want to hear anymore of it."

The bickering between them suddenly stopped because of the little girl who's now pouting. They didn't realize that there's a little girl hearing those words. His face flushed after realizing it.

The man abruptly softened his aura. He kissed the little girl's cheeks. "We're going home now, little bun. Next time, don't accept food from strangers. They might put drugs on it." He said, directly looking at Harris.

Dome's face turned into crimson red and his blood was boiling, hearing those words from the man who's now walking away from him. "You'll beg to see and touch this lollipop one day, dickhead! You'll moan and beg me to insert this to your ass hole!" He shouted, making the man stop.

"Sorry to burst out your own bubbles but I'm not gay. Thanks for the offer though," he answered with a smug face.

Dome heard some laughs around him. He flushed again and prayed to disappear after his disgusting words. He didn't know why he suddenly thought of inserting his prick on him. 'He's also a man, Dome! You're not gay either.'

***

A loud bang can be heard inside and out the room when Dome slammed the door shut. He can't believe that his first day in Bangkok will be a little bit of a disaster. He came here with much determination that everything will pass smoothly around him but of course, it's life he's talking about so not everything will be fine. He managed to pull out all his clothes despite having a headache. He then threw his naked body on the bed and grunt loudly. He rubbed his forehead while drifting to sleep.

The sound of his phone woke him up. He cursed when the loud sound didn't stop for about five minutes. He took his phone, it is his Mom calling. With a horrified face, he answered the call.

"Son, we tried our best to keep her fine but-" The voice on the other line was cut off immediately when Dome yelled out of despair. His Mae may not have said someone's name but he knew for sure that it's all about his grandma.

"Then..." He paused for seconds. He gathered his voice first. "What happened to her, Mae?" On his mind, he's hoping that his grandma just suffered from a mild-stroke only, not what he's hearing in his mother's voice-sadness and pain.

"I'm-I am so sorry, son. But your grandma just passed away earlier. We can't tell you because we know you will go back here immediately. You will miss your only chance to study at your dream university that's why. Please understand us, son." The sobs can be heard on the other line. 

Minutes passed between them. Dome can't find his voice after hearing the news. His grandma is the first one who cheers him up, asks for his situation and cares for him. He grew up beside her, she taught him to be a strong and independent person. And suddenly-suddenly she's gone, without him by her side. Tears streaming down on his cheeks, pain and sadness are visible on his eyes.

"I will be home tomorrow, Mae." His final decision made his mother gasp. 

"Son! We can handle ourselves here. We'll send your regards to your grandma's funeral."

"Mae, I want to be there with grandma until the last day of her burial. I can still study here when I get a chance again."

"No. Your grandma will understand you, Dome. You have to be strong there and focus on your study. Listen to me, son." His mother's voice pleaded.

He cried for many minutes until he agreed to his mother. After talking to her, he let himself focus on something to keep distracted. Keeping distracted means cooking or experimenting with something to eat.

***

Tired and stressed, Pavel still looks out for his little bun named Cheza. She is his niece which is under his custody. He's young for having a child to take care of but no choice because his sister left Cheza to him after giving birth and they have no parents anymore. His source of income is his part time job and the money left by his parents. His sister just sends money every month as Cheza's allowance. Pavel is mad at his sister until now because she just gave away Cheza like a puppy. Her sister's husband has a new family now so was she.

It is hard to take care of a child but enjoyable at the same time. Good things, he has Aki on his back-his best friend who's older than him.

He closed his eyes to have some rest. After looking for Cheza in the mall, he got a headache due to nervousness and stress maybe. He thought that he lost her, he was scared. He drowned his body on the bed and felt the peace in his room.

"Phi?"

Pavel slowly opened his eyes when he heard a soft tone. He saw Cheza peeking on his door, only her head can be seen. He gestured to her to come inside. With a hesitant and feared face, she walked towards him and suited herself on the edge of the bed-with her hands tightly clenched.

"What is it, little bun?" He tried to sound cool because he knew that Cheza is scared right now for what she did earlier.

Cheza bit her lips and her eyes began to water up. He instantly rose up and wiped his niece's tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked even if he already knew the reason. But still, he wanted her to know that what she did was wrong.

"I am sorry, Phi. I will never do that again." She sniffs.

"Hmm, what did you do?"

"I-I went around without your permission and talked to a stranger which is wrong. Sorry, Phi." She said with her fingers crisscross.

Pavel smiled and patted her head. "That's good that you know it is wrong. Don't do it again, hm? Come here, little bun." He enveloped her to his big arms and kissed her hair.

"You're still mad?" She asked and looked up on him.

"I am not mad. I just got scared because I thought I lost you. And I can't imagine losing you, little bun."

Silent fell between them after. Until he heard her snore. He slowly picked her up and tucked to her own bed.

Pavel went back to his room only to remember the boy he encountered earlier. A small smile formed on his lips. The boy seemed annoyed because he suddenly brought up his balls on their argument. He likes how the boy's irritated face and voice lingers on his mind. He won't mind if he encounters him again and planned to still annoy the boy with pale skin.

***

Pavel woke up and realized it's morning already. His phone stated that it's 6 a.m. He walked outside and prepared their breakfast.

He walked inside her niece's room and found her still sleeping. "Little bun, wake up. You need to get dressed because it's almost time to get you to your Aunty Aki's store." Pavel tickles Cheza when she doesn't respond.

"Phi, it tickles! Stop it. I will wake up now." She giggles after.

"Fix yourself and have breakfast with me. We need to hurry because I still have work." Cheza lazily nodded and went to the bathroom.

After eating the usual foods he cooked and got dressed, he walked with Cheza to Aki's store. Which is their daily routine. He will work while Cheza is playing with Aki's daughter. He works at her store and she let her niece go with him. Pavel has free time to look for minutes for his niece. And when he's at university, Aki is the one who takes care of her.

"Still coping up?" Aki's voice startled him. He smiles lightly and nods. Many customers come and go because it's the weekend.

"You only have one week left before school. You can tell me if you need anything. You don't have to worry for Cheza again, you know how I love her and treat her as my own." She taps Pavel's shoulder for assurance.

"Thank you, Aki. Without you, I don't know what to do with Cheza."

"You can always count on me, yeah?" Aki said.

Pavel nodded. Silently thanking that he has someone like his best friend. Small talks and chuckles ended their day of work.


	2. Chapter Two

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Two

One week has passed and Dome's first day at the university has come. After mourning for his grandma's death, he is still not okay but trying to be strong. He sent his Mae a video of tribute for his grandma.

After fixing his things Dome walked outside. Good thing, his dorm is near to university so no need for a ride. He chose to go early because he still needs to familiarize himself with the place and is thinking of touring himself inside the university. He came exactly 6 a.m at the school though his first subject will start at 7 a.m.

Amazement was written on Dome face when he stopped by the school's fountain. It really fascinates him. He stood there like a mannequin—his eyes fixed on it. And that's the time when someone behind him cleared his throat.

The man lifted up lightly his side lips and grinned. He has thick brows, piercings on his left ear, wearing black shirt and dark blue vest that blends on his tanned skin. He wore tight jeans and rubber shoes that made him look like a gangster. Dome bet he's not a student here or that's only what he thought? Because Dome noticed a lace on his neck indicating his identification as a student here. He suddenly came back to his surroundings because he just scanned the man—a man. For Pete's sake! Why did he even check out a man?

"Done scanning me?" The man's voice gave small shivers on his body. Why was that?

To hide Dome's embarrassment he glared at him. "Excuse me, I'm not!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I thought you're thinking how to chop my balls too," the man said and lifted his right brow.

Realization hit him. He didn't notice first that the man in front of him was the man who had the guts to come in his nerves weeks ago.

Dome growl. "Fuck off!" Why the hell they met again? Was fate playing with him?

The tan man made a shape 'O' on his mouth then smirked. "You're always thinking to fuck me. You really want to get on my pants, pale boy huh?" 

Dome almost fell back when the man in front winked at him. He flushed and stomped his feet like a child who just lost the game. Just like when he doesn't have any more rebut, he sighed deeply and . . . "Whatever." He ended their conversation with that. He walked away fast not minding where he's heading.

"Shia! Where the hell am I? Fuck that retard man!" Dome cursed silently when he noticed that it's almost seven and he didn't know where he was.

There are groups of students with dark blue jackets all over the place. Just like the tan man wearing. Some of them are talking, some are looking at him weirdly like saying 'Why the hell you're here. Go away!' He slowly steps backward and runs back. He searched for his department and good thing he found it before his class started.

"Hey man, same department?" Dome faced aside and saw a tall man beside him. He noticed the black marks on their schedule hanging on their hands. Same department, same mark colour. He nodded and received a tap on his shoulder.

"Good choice. I'm Chris and this is Riley." Chris pointed to another man behind them, he's small and pale as him.

"I'm Dome," he simply answered. He makes sure to put a smile so he can make friends here.

"We have the same class. Mind if we go inside together?" Chris asked. 

"Sure. Thanks for the approach by the way," he answered. They went to their class together. They almost jumped after entering the room and heard a shout inside coming from the girls. They're giggling while looking at them.

"They're so handsome!"

Dome scratched his nape. And they already got attention from their class. The three of them shyly sat. They managed to focus on the lesson despite the eyes looking at them. And yes, they already had a lesson for their first day. What a good start.

***

Dome, Chris and Riley searched for vacant seats for their lunch. Meds' cafeteria seemed crowded because it's the first day. Luckily, they found a table for them.

"Really, Dome?" Chris blurted out after seeing the unusual gesture of Dome towards his drinks and food.

He just chuckles. "Just a habit of mine." He said when he put away the straw of his bottled water.

He usually drinks bottled water or if it's with straw he will put it out because he thought it's more hygienic than the other. And when it comes to eating foods, he eats on plates with a fork and spoon not in styrofoam or whatsoever.

Chris and Riley were really amazed by their new friend. They followed their gazes on what Dome was doing to his food.

"Why took Med?" Riley suddenly asked. Dome finds him more feminine than his real gender because he acts like one. His gesture was more like a shy woman. 

"My late grandma has a disease. I promised myself that I will study medicine to cure her..." Dome paused because his voice cracked. "But she already passed away weeks ago. Well, I will continue to become a great doctor." He bowed his head, feeling embarrassed by his sudden break down.

Riley and Chris gave him an apologetic face when he looked at them. He waved his hands telling them that it's okay. "You guys, why did you take this course?"

Riley stopped eating. "Chris dragged me here." He answered casually.

"Huh? And you're okay with that?" Chris growled to his opinion.

"Hey! I dragged him here because he doesn't have a specific course to take. And I know he can cope up with Med." He said defensively and received a hit to his stomach from Riley.

Dome found out that Riley and Chris are best friends since birth. That explains why they bicker with each other and end up being clingy eventually. Since their first class, they always have time to argue.

"Is it better if you do what you really love?" Harris asked again.

"I will love this eventually, no worries." Riley answered. But Dome saw something else in his eyes.

After having their lunch they decided to look around their department. They're talking about something when his phone rings. It was from an unregistered number.

"Hello, Nong Dome? This is your Landlady. I called to inform you that we need you here at your dorm later. We made a mistake regarding the dorm's conditions. I am so sorry. Be here when your class ended." He frowned after the call of his dorm's landlady.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Said that they had a mistake regarding my dorm's condition. By the way, let's go to our next class." He wiped away the bad feelings of the call.

***

"So, what will happen?" Dome asked the landlady. They mismatched the names for the dorm's owner. Two of them who inquired for a room had the same name. They mistook Dome for the first one who got the room.

"Sorry to say this but the real owner will move here two days after." The landlady had an apologetic face. Of course, she had to be. Because he didn't know where to sleep when he packed up his room.

"You're saying that I need to look for another dorm, Phi?" Dome asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes, Nong. Sorry again. But don't worry because there are many dorms available in other places."

They signed out the contract after. He frowned. He went back to his dorm and called his Mae to inform her what happened. 

And by what the landlady said never happened. Because he cannot find an available dorm. He's been looking for two days in a row. He sighed and sat on the chair outside the coffee shop he saw. He slightly brushed his hair because of annoyance. 

***

Pavel chuckles when the pale boy showed an irritated face because of him. His first day became lively after seeing him again. It never crossed his mind that they would actually meet after the incident in the mall. And a small part of him is happy when he found out that they went to the same university. He can annoy him easily.

"You're weird. What's the catch?" Roy asked, his best buddy.

"Already had sex on the first day of school?" Regan added.

"Shia! Why would I have sex right now? Not because you always have sex when you have free time means I can do that too." Pavel looked at his two buddies. Their face was flushed like a red tomato.

"Fuck you, Pavel." Both of them shouted but with a smug look.

This explains why he didn't creep out when the pale man used that word towards him. His two buddies are gays. And it is usual for them to talk about their sex life with him.

"I just found something very interesting." He said after a while of silence. Roy and Regan looked at him suspiciously.

He arched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Something or someone?"

He shrugged. "Just interesting. Come on, we still have next class."

First day of school has already passed. Their class for the second subject will start at 10 a.m so they decided to hang outside. They were bickering on something when someone caught Pavel's attention. He stopped all of the sudden that made the two behind him bumped on his back.

"Shia! What the hell is wrong, buddy?" Regan asked, while Roy blew on his forehead. 

'Third time's a charm, huh?' He asked himself. 

He walked faster towards the paled-skin man sitting on the bench of a one store. Without waiting for his friends who are shouting behind. Pavel squatted down in front of him, the paled–skin man's head was lowered down the table not minding his presence. He poked his head but he didn't respond.

"Hey paled-skin man, want to cut my balls now?" He poked and poked him all over again, wanting his attention. Pavel's friends were just watching them beside.

"Shia! Fuck off! What do you want?" The man suddenly blurted out. Pavel jolted on his seat because of the sudden burst. And realized after that the pale man wasn't in good condition. He seemed frustrated and lost.

"Amh, why do you look like that?" He asked. He was wondering why the pale man was sitting almost lifeless outside the shop where the sun rays directly touched his skin.

"Why do you care? Fuck off, okay?" The man lowered his head again.

Pavel looked at his friends. They are shocked too like him. He signed them to go inside first and they nodded.

He's staring at the man in front for minutes. When he noticed that the man really shut off his presence, he went inside the shop.

He bought a clubhouse sandwich and one of the best-seller coffee on the shop. He placed the two items beside the man's head. He waited for minutes again before he poked him on his arm.

"What now!?" He glared at Pavel that made him gulp. Fuck! He's really mad.

"I-Uh, have a drink?" He can't find the right words.

The pale man glanced at the food then looked at him again. "I don-"

Pavel cut off his words. "Just eat. I won't bother you, promise." He then showed his pinky finger to seal his promise. Just like what Cheza did always.

"Are you serious?" He glared at him again. Pavel scratched his back head and smiled shyly.

"Amh, yes. Just eat."

The pale man looked back at him and the food all over again. Pavel sighed then picked the sandwich. He shoved it to the pale man's mouth when he was about to say something.

"Fuckyoudickhead!" He can't understand what the pale man said because his mouth was full. He silently laughed and received a smack to his head after.

"Shia! I just want to ask for water! I don't usually eat sandwiches with coffee." The pale man said. 

'Wow! He really has a grumpy attitude and picky.' He shrugged and went inside again for water. And he doesn't even know why he followed the pale man's request. Usually, he will snap back and just tell him to buy for himself. His friends inside were looking at him with weird looks.

Pavel put the cup of water with a straw on the table. Silent fell between them. The pale man eats without looking at him even for a second. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed how gentle and classy the man eats. He was amused when the man put aside the straw, wiped the lid off the cup with his own handkerchief before drinking it. 

"Hey, you can use the straw you know?" He sarcastically suggested.

"It's not clean for me." He just said with a flat tone.

"Wow. What a clean pale man." Pavel stretched his arms then folded them on his chest. He was captivated by the sight in front of him. The pale man was really interesting in his own way. 

The pale man stared at him after finishing the food. "What? Did you realize just now that you ate the food that came from me?" Pavel asked in awe. 

"No. I just realized that you're really annoying. And don't even dream that I will thank you. I don't know you and I just ate food from a stranger."

Wide-mouthed, Pavel looked at the pale man with amusement. His own words backfired on him. He's really interesting. He stands up too immediately when the man stands up and starts to walk away. He grabbed the man's wrist quickly.

"You don't have to thank me but can I know why you're sulking?"

'Fuck! Is it more usual when I ask his name first?'

The pale man looked at him with his face saying like 'Are you seriously asking me that?' Pavel shrugged, not letting go his wrist. He just waited for him to speak. The man might notice that he's not giving up so he sighed and answered.

"I need a dorm. And it's fucking hard to find one. I've been homeless for fucking two days." His flat tone came out of his mouth again.

"Huh? Then where did you sleep days ago?" Pavel was bothered. Knowing that their place was not really safe enough for everyone outside. 

"I had a dorm on the first day of school. But found out that it was mistakenly handled by me. The real owner came so I am finding a new one. Wait, why do I have to explain this to you?" The pale man scratched his head and rolled his eyes.

Pavel bit his lips harder because he might laugh after a second. "Maybe because you just got lucky to see me now?"

He frowned. "Meaning?"

"I need a roommate to lessen my payment. Hm, do you want to?"

The pale man gasped. He hesitantly looked at him. "You're not kidding, right?"

Pavel picked his phone and showed the man that he's really looking for a roommate. "So, what do you think?"

"F-Fine. When can I take a look at it?"

"You can look-"

"Nevermind. I don't need to be picky now. Can I move later after class?"

His answer took Pavel aback but then he nodded. His situation may be really tough. They exchanged their Line's ID and he told the man to just beep him up if his class ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	3. Chapter Three

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Three

After class, Dome fixed his stuff and ready himself to move out of his dorm. He bid goodbye to the landlady for formality. He was limping because of too much stuff he's holding and to his surprise, a tan man was leaning over to black car, more like waiting for him. Because when he saw him, he straightened up his body and waved at him. Dome arched his eyebrows as if asking what he's doing there. The tan man walked towards him. He did his famous wink.

"I am here to pick you up. I brought my car in case you have a lot of stuff to carry," he said.

He peeked at Dome's stuff and took the bags in his hands. "Are these all your things?"

Dome nodded. Cannot figure out what to say because the tan man left him dumbfounded. He casually put Dome's things on the backseat. Dome followed him and almost got startled when the tan man opened the passenger seat's door, gesturing for him to get inside.

He wasn't the man he met in the mall. He's the man who kindly bought him food and offered his dorm. Dome kept that thought in his mind. Because honestly, the tan man was kind of a gentleman unlike their first meeting. 

"Hey, as you can see it's almost dark. We need to hurry so you can fix your things early and beside, I have an assignment to work on too." Pavel waved his fingers in Dome's face. 

Dome flushed when he saw a wide smile on him. He rolled his eyes and stomped his feet when he got inside. Strong smell of perfume lingered on his nose when he got in. But hey, he likes the smell. He didn't let the man notice what he's thinking when he moved to the driver's seat.

Feeling awkward, he leaned on the window and stared at the street lights. This was Dome first time living with a stranger. He just hopes that everything will be fine while living together.

"At least we should know each other's name, right?" The tan man broke the silence.

Dome slightly moved from his seat then nodded. Not wanting to introduce himself first though. He heard chuckles coming from the man. He looked at him and saw the tan man scratching his head like a shy boy. 'I should be the one who feels shy, right?' 

"Fine, I'm Pavel Mitchell." Dome was taken aback again when the tan man stretched out his other hand to him. 

Trying to figure out what to do, Dome waited for a minute before speaking. "I'm Dome." He ignored Pavel's hand.

"Wow, you're really talkative." He sensed sarcasm on his voice. "Dome what?"

"Just Dome." He said with a bored tone. 

"A'right Just Dome, I really need to teach you to speak human language," Pavel said. He wiggled his eyebrows that made him a bit childish. 

Dome without thinking twice, smacked Pavel's head. "Shia! It hurts. You always hit me!" The tan man touched his head while pouting.

"You deserved it," Dome snorted back. He never imagined that this man was kind of childish.

Silence fell over again until they reached a building. He was about to pick his things at the back but Pavel picked it faster than him. He smacked his hand and he glared. They stopped in front of a door with a large number 142 hanging above.

"I have hands too as you can see. I am not your girlfriend either for you to carry my things . . ." 

". . . and opened the door for me." He said when Pavel opened his dorm's door for him. He dodged his chest that made the man yelp in pain.

"Phi! Look at my own drawing! P'Aki taught me to do one."

Dome literally jumped in shock when he entered the room, a soft voice echoed in the room and a little girl with a pink dress showed up instantly. She bumped on him.

"Sorry, sorry, Phi! Ouch, I think my nose broke."

Dome knelt down immediately on her and checked her nose. Good thing, it didn't bleed. A smile instantly formed on his lips when he saw the girl pouted while crunching his nose. He patted her head and stood up after.

"Little bun, say hello to your P'Dome." Pavel from behind put down his things.

"P'Dome? Oh, the stranger!" The little girl said with shock.

"He's not a stranger anymore because from now on, he will live here with us." Pavel explained a bit that made Cheza look confused.

"Little girl, I am your new housemate," Dome said. Amusement was on his face because of the cuteness of the girl.

The little girl widened her eyes—greeted him with a waii after. "Hi there, Phi."

After introducing each other, Pavel guided him to his room. There are three rooms afterall. He wondered why. But it's not his concern since he has a bed to sleep on now. 

The room was not so big like in his dorm but enough for him tho. It was painted light blue and white. Spacious because there's nothing much besides the bed, side table, two chairs, cabinet with mirror and study table.

Dome lazily slimmed down his body on the bed, hands on either side of his head. 'Please be good to me, my new room!' 

He almost forgot the tan man on the door if he didn't make a chuckle. Looking over the door, the tan man was leaning on the door frame with his hands on his chest. Dome's chest pounded a little when Pavel smirked. It confused him. And that's what he needs to know and never let the man find out.

"Just knock on my door if you need something. There's still leftover in the kitchen—I mean, you directly came here after school so I bet you're hungry. Just feel at home, okay? I'll just do my homework," Pavel said then left him still lying on the bed.

He just shrugged. He bet, meeting that tan man was not bad after all. After thinking stuff, he let himself drifted to sleep.

***

Morning came fast. Dome rose from his bed and got nervous when he noticed the unfamiliar room he's in. But then, he remembered that it was his new room. He did his morning routine before heading outside.

He scrunched his nose when he smelled burnt food coming from somewhere. He searched for it and saw how disastrous the kitchen was. Pans and plates all over the sink. Burned bread and some hotdogs on the table. Spilled dough on the floor. And a sweaty man with his red apron in front of the stove. He looks like he is struggling to make food. He chuckles on what he saw and laughed even more when the man turned around with some of his face covered in flour. Pavel was pouting on him maybe because he's making fun of his looks.

"Stop laughing, yeah? I know I'm not really into cooking but I am trying harder." Pavel said and pouted again. Dome tried his best not to laugh but he couldn't stop himself when Pavel yelped because he unconsciously put his hand on the hot pan.

"Pale man, you're so dead now!"

Dome stumbled back lightly when he felt something landing on his face. He touched it and saw some spilled flour on his hand. His eyes returned to Pavel and glare, as if a cue that he's in for a flour fight. Both of them looked at the flour on the table and ran faster to have it. Dome almost touched it but Pavel dodged him to the side. To his surprise, the other man looked like he stripped on something and landed his face directly on the floor. Dome bursted out his laughter with the scene. 

"P'Pavel, what happened to your face?" A soft tone asked behind them. Cheza was curiously looking at her P'.

Pavel coughed first. "Someone with lollipop size just did this to me." He wiped his face with his own shirt. He whimpered slightly when he saw the abs of the tan man.

Dome gasped for amusement. He then glared at Pavel. "Back off, I will cook before you burn the whole place." He smacked Pavel's head first before walking in front of the stove.

"Hey! I've been cooking for years! And I didn't burn anything." He snorted, defending himself.

"Oh really? Then what was that?" He remarked pointing to the bread. Pavel rolled his eyes. Stomping his feet, he sat on the chair and watched him instead.

"So I guess, you should be the cook for us everyday."

Not minding the tan man's remark, he asked Cheza. "Little girl, what breakfast do you want?"

She clapped her hands with excitement. Deja vu. "I want an omelette and fried rice," she said. As if it was her first time to eat something like them. 

"What about these?" Pavel suddenly asked. He looked at the burned foods. Dome sighed and picked them. 

"I'll try to fix these. Maybe I can do magic for them..." He said, full of sarcasm. "Oh poor bread. Who murdered you, huh?"

"Dick!" The tan man snickered. Dome saw something flickered in his eyes. But it faded away quickly.

He smirked at him and started cooking. Cheza asked many questions though. She was a nice and smart girl. They interact as if it's only the two of them were in the kitchen.

"I am here too, you know?" He just glanced for seconds at Pavel. He saw him pouting. He clicked his tongue.

After a while the food was already done. "Little girl, wash your hands first before eating, okay?" Dome said. He arranged the food nicely on the table. He just added some toasted bread, ham and orange juice.

"You looked like a mother to me, P'Dome." Cheza's sudden outburst echoed in the kitchen. She had an innocent smile without knowing what her words mean to Dome.

No one talked after that. They fell into silence. Dome was trying to regain his composure, Pavel seemed tense and was rolling his spoon on the food and Cheza was being herself, eating innocently not realizing the effect of her statement.

But he was curious. He wants to know where it came from. Why did Cheza say it? After thinking thoroughly, he cleared his throat. "Why did you say that, little girl?"

He can sense the tension radiating from Pavel. Maybe something happened before.

"P'Aki always did that to Mia, her daughter, you know. She's cooking for her because she said that it's what mothers do to their kids." The fact that her smile didn't reach her eyes, Dome's heart clenched at the sight. 

"Little bun, I always cooked for you!" Pavel glared at his niece. 

"But either burned, the food did not taste good." Cheza answered, then stuck out her tongue to her uncle.

"Little girl, it's bad sticking out your tongue to someone older than you. And you should thank your P' because he cooks food for you."

Dome stated that Pavel and Cheza looked at him. Well, he just thought that the tan man was the only one who took care of Cheza. He hasn't seen other people home since he came here yesterday.

"I'm sorry, P'Dome. I will remember that." Cheza said then turned to her P'. "Sorry Phi. Thank you because even though you burned the food, you still cook for me."

Dome looked at Pavel with amusement. Because the tan man got teary-eyed. But before it fell, he smiled at Cheza and patted her head. "That's okay, my little bun. Let's just eat. Foods getting cold." He murmured, a smile formed on his lips but it was a sad smile. 

Dome knew deep inside, Pavel was touched. But he didn't interfere anymore, he has no right to lecture them after all. He just got carried away because it was what he's doing to his nephews. Maybe he just missed them a lot.

***

Pavel cleaned the mess in the kitchen while Harris was teaching Cheza on how to do little things to help. Dome teaches her to wipe the table after eating. It was a good start to his morning. Never did he imagine that he would have someone to guide Cheza beside Aki. Dome knows how to handle a kid, that's for sure. He was tender and smart. And Cheza was right, he really looked like a mother figure. He smiled with that thought.

"Stop imagining things and move already. I can almost see my face on the floor, you know? How many times do you have to mop this?" He pouted after hearing Dome's words. He really has a smart mouth.

He snapped back on his thoughts and saw the pale man leaning on the table, right brow raising and arms crossed on his chest. His hair was disheveled. 

"Where's Cheza?" He asked after noticing that they're the only one left at the kitchen.

"She told me that she will be in her P' Aki's store while we're at school. I asked her if she can take a bath by herself because I kinda help her if she doesn't. But she just ran to the bathroom. Hm, how about you?" Harris' rambled words make him smirk.

He gasped. "I can take a bath by myself, no worry." He said only to receive a smack on his head, again.

"Idiot! What I mean is how about you, are you going to mop the floor until midnight or care to move and get ready for school?"

Pavel just smiles thinly because of embarrassment. He touched the part of his head where Harris smacked him, he sure can hit hard. 

"P'Dome, can you help me with my buns?" Cheza shouted from her room. Dome flicked Pavel's forehead and went to Cheza.

"Shia! What happened to you, Pavel?" He asked himself. He left the kitchen and got ready to go to the university too.

When he came out of his room, he tripped on what he was seeing. Dome doing Cheza's hair. He tied them up with pink curly tails. 'Was he a woman before?' He left his question in his mind because he's afraid for another smack from the pale man.

Cheza looks more cute than before because Dome really knows how to handle kids. He saw him knelt down and fixed Cheza's shoelace.

"You need to tie your shoelace tightly. Because it's your guide for the better future. If you encountered your only chance in your life and your shoelace was not tied tightly and you tripped, you might have missed that opportunity."

"But P'Dome, I can use shoes without lace instead." Cheza pointed to her shoe rack.

Pavel covered his mouth because he was about to laugh hard on Cheza's rebut. He didn't know why Dome suddenly connected the lace for her niece's future. Well, his niece was right. She had many shoes because he loves to buy them for her. It was kind of a collection.

"And that's the lesson. Not every time, you can have choices to choose. So better use wisely what you have at the moment."

Pavel was taken aback after hearing Dome's words. They really made way in his heart and mind. He jotted it down mentally. Fuck! Dome was really something. Even Cheza may not understand it well because of her age but Pavel knew that she would remember it. Especially him. Because he felt that those words were intentionally said for him. 

He cleared his throat, interrupting the two. They both looked surprised but then again they ignored him and talked again as if he's not there. Poor him!

***

After dropping Cheza to Aki's store, he drove to the university with Dome. He didn't give up until the pale man agreed to come with him. He parked his car and was about to open the door for him again but Dome glared like he would kill him if he did it. So he just shrugged and waited for him to come out.

"Thank you for guiding Cheza. I never thought that she would actually listen to you. Well, Cheza was stubborn sometimes and didn't listen to anyone. But you caught her attention just for one day. Amh, just—seriously I thank you." He said with a low tone. They're walking side to side.

"No worries. I have nephews who are more stubborn than Cheza that's why."

"Cheza's parents were—"

"Don't, Pavel. I can see how hard it was for you. I mean, I saw you struggling back there in the kitchen when Cheza opened up that issue. You can tell me if you're really ready," he said. He gives a smile to assure him that it's alright. 

Pavel bit his lips. Harris was a really understandable man and that's what he needs. The pale man patted his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Before he could say anything in return, Dome made his way out to his department. 

"Woah what have we got here?" Roy and Regan surround him like he was being investigated. He punched their shoulders lightly.

"What now, idiots?"

"You've disappeared after talking to that pale man. Who is he, by the way?" Regan asked. He followed his gaze to Dome who's walking very fast.

"Dome."

"Dome? Dome what?"

"Just Dome." He said, copying the pale man's tone when he said that to him.

"So it's not something but someone. He's the one you're interested in? Well, he looks good but a little bit of a jerk. He dared to shout on you, and what? You just let it pass." Roy started with a curious face.

"Come on, give me a break. I'm still sorting things out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	4. Chapter Four

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Four

Since it's Saturday, Pavel has no work because it's him and Cheza's day. Weekends are their time together then the rest are for his class and work. Usually, they watch cartoon networks since it's Cheza's favorite, tutoring her with her subjects, playing random games on Saturday. Then on Sunday, he will let his little bun to play in the park near their dorm or it will be his rest day and Cheza will just stay inside with her coloring books and barbies.

But now, since Dome happened living in their dorm now-he's thinking that they can tag him along. So Pavel waited for him to come outside and ask him but no Dome coming out since the past days.

One week has passed since Dome became his room mate. For one week, he hardly saw him outside his room. He just saw him when cooking, eating or sometimes when Cheza requested for him to play. He didn't know why Dome always locked himself inside the room instead of joining him and Cheza when they played monopoly or watched T.V. He didn't bother asking him why after all because he noticed that Dome loves his personal space most of the time. He just talked when being asked. He never saw again his cockiness like the first time they met. The Dome he knew in their first meeting and the Dome he knew in his first day living with them has gone. 

"Phi, do you think P'Dome is sick or mad at us?" Cheza suddenly asked. They're sitting on the couch, watching Spice Girls. "I barely saw him. Unlike his first day here, I think he's avoiding us for a week." Cheza has a sad smile. 

Pavel looked at her. It's already 7 p.m and he hasn't seen Dome since morning. The pale man just Line him telling that he already cooked food for them and just reheat it. They barely saw him but this day, he felt something odd about the boy.

"Why do you think he's mad?" He tapped his fingers on his thigh, thinking how off today. 

"I knocked on his door earlier, he just said he's tired and wants to sleep. Or maybe he just wants to be alone. Phi, you should check him. I'm worried for P'Dome." Cheza may not know Dome for a long time but she's already attached to him since the first day they met.

He nodded. He knocked on Dome's room but he didn't answer. He knocked again three times, still got no answer. He rings his phone, no answer too but he can hear the ring inside. Without a second thought, he looked for the duplicate key and got inside the pale man's room.

"Sorry for entering but why-"

He stopped in the middle, the room was only covered with dim light. But he can notice a bulk under a thick blanket, fully covered. Pavel heard a low panting sound coming under the blanket. 

'Shia! He's sick and I didn't bother to look out for him.'

He just thought that Dome was avoiding them. He hurriedly went to him and removed the cover only to see the pale man sweating non-stop. His usual pale skin looked more paler. Dome moaned hardly when he touched his forehead. For Pete's sake! He's burning. Pavel immediately asked Cheza to give him a cup of water while searching for medicine in his own room.

"W-What happened to P'Dome, Phi?" Cheza looks worried.

"He has a fever. Stay outside okay? You might catch a fever too, little bun."

"But Phi. I want to be with him. He's sick!" Cheza was about to go near Dome but Pavel stopped her.

"Little bun, your P'Dome is sick like what you said. I can take care of him, na? He'll be fine, I promise. So go outside for now and play or watch. I'll be there after making sure your Phi is okay." Cheza bit her finger but nodded after.

He picked a light shirt and boxer on Dome's closet. He then put a basin of water and towel on the table. "Hey, wake up for now. You need to take medicine." He slowly patted his shoulder, waking him up.

But Dome just grunt and covered himself again but he removed it after. "You need to take your meds first," he said.

Dome hardly opened his eyes and was about to smack him but failed. He groaned like he was hurting too much, placing his weak hands on his forehead and massaged it lightly. 

"Shia!" he growled. Dome hardly moved his body. He winced when he tried to get up. So Pavel helped him and put more pillow behind his head. He can see how fluffy and red his face was. 

"Why did you not tell us that you're sick?" Pavel hissed. He arranged the medicine and water to give them to the pale man.

Dome didn't answer him only to find out that he already closed his eyes again and turned to his side slowly. 

"Wake up! Wake up!" Pavel tugged the duvet hugging Dome's lower body.

"Fuck you!" Dome's voice barely heard. 

"Oh we can do that later but please take your meds first." He didn't mind Dome's stubbornness. He was worried sick. His heart filled with guilt because Dome was suffering alone though he was just right outside his room.

"Don't you think sick people need food first before taking a med?" Dome might have a fever but he's still sassy.

Pavel opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a word. "W-Well, yeah. I need to cook some soup. Can you wait for another minute, yeah?"

"You couldn't even cook a hotdog, remember? How are you supposed to make soup?" Dome asked innocently. Too innocent that made Pavel want to smack him but prefer to calm down just because he's sick. 

"Only for now. Only for now. Be patient, Pavel." He whispered to himself.

"A-Are you saying something?" Dome asked, then started to cough. 

Pavel got panic again. "Nothing. Wait here, yeah? Don't sleep."

Pavel ran outside. He was panicking while thinking what to do. Cheza walked beside him. "Phi, why are you trembling?" 

"Your P'Dome is sick. And he needs to eat. But I don't know how to cook soup," he answered. 

"Just search how to make one."

"What if I messed it up? What if he got food poisoning? What-"

"Phi, I got sick and you take very well of me. You called for Aki or went outside to buy me food. You can do that again."

That's when Pavel realized how stupid he was. He's too worried that he couldn't think properly. He shyly smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah right. Okay, I'll buy outside. Don't go anywhere."

***

Pavel's smile almost reached his ears. He had a proud smile when Dome saw the soup he served. "You cooked?" Dome was curious, he had this small smile.

"Well. . ." He scratched his head. "Nope. I bought it."

Dome's smile quickly faded away. He pouted that Pavel found out cute. "What to expect," he murmured. 

"Just eat okay? Then take your meds."

"Umh." 

Pavel tries to help the pale man to eat but he always receives a light smack on his arms. "I can eat by myself."

After finishing the soup, Pavel gives the meds to him. Dome turned around with his eyes glaring at him then sighed after. He takes the meds on his hand. He handed him the water then.

"You can simply tell us if you're not feeling well. We're just outside, you know?" But Pavel was still feeling guilty. Thinking if he decided to talk to Dome first, the situation might not be worse like now. 

Dome just moans. Then slowly closed his eyes again. Pavel clicked his tongue. He thinks wisely whether to undress the pale man or just leave him like that. But when he saw how he whimpered, he decided to choose the first option. He blew some air before starting to undress him, praying that he wouldn't get a black eye from Dome after. 

Pavel managed to remove the pale man's shirt. And gulped when he was about to remove his pants. Fuck! It's his first time doing this. He can easily undress girls but not boys. He cursed silently after seeing the big bulge behind Dome's trunks.

Pavel gulped when he saw his smooth skin. It was pale and felt good to touch. He licked his lower lips and was about to touch the pale man's skin.

"I just have a fever but I can still kick you. Don't ever think to touch me, dickhead!"

Pavel got startled when he heard Dome's hoarse voice. He met his cold eyes. He bit his lips seeing how flushed the man was. "I-I need to wipe your body to lessen the heat."

"Hm..."

He slowly wiped his neck down to his chest and pavel. Then to his torso and also his thighs. After a few minutes of lessening his burning, he's done. Pavel then put on the new shirt but not his trunks.

***

"How's P'Dome, Phi?"

"He will be okay soon, little bun." Pavel saw Cheza writing something on her notepad.

"Will I go to P'Aki or not?" 

"You'll be fine here. Your P'Dome is still sick."

"Okay Phi. Just take care of him, na?"

Pavel smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yes, little bun. I will."

It's Sunday morning and he felt exhausted. He stayed awake overnight due to Dome's uncomfortable sleeping. The pale man will be awake from time to time unless he does his newly discovered way to make him sleep. Dome like it when Pavel holds his hand. Pavel caresses it until Dome falls asleep.

He walked like a zombie in the kitchen. He only heated the leftover food. Meds, water and soup on the tray, he entered Dome's room. He placed it on the table before sitting on the edge of his bed. He touched his forehead, a good thing that his fever lessened.

He opened the windows and pulled off the thick curtains blocking the light outside. After fixing Dome's room, he went beside the pale man who's still sleeping.

He bit his lips when his eyes landed on Dome's face. This was his first time seeing his close-up look. He has thick eyebrows like him, pouty lips, pointed nose, long eyelashes, in general, he has a perfect face. He unconsciously strokes the pale man bangs. Moving it sideways to get a clearer view. He then focused on his pouty lips, it was inviting him. He unconsciously stroked his lips gently. It was so smooth.

A hot hand captured him. Like he was caught in action, he cleared his throat and immediately removed his hand on the pale man's lips. His heart was tapping loudly.

Raising his eyebrow, Dome clicked his tongue. "What are you doing?" He asked with a fierce voice.

He looked away. "What? Nothing! Get up, I reheat the soup for you. Eat it then take your meds again." He looked at him again when Dome didn't respond. 

Dome was looking at him suspiciously. "You didn't put anything on it, aren't you?"

Pavel gasped. "I fed you last night and you're still alive until now."

"Just be thankful because I care for you," he said. Pouting. 'Phew! He thought he was thinking about what he's doing earlier.'

Pavel can see the small smile formed on Dome's lips. "Well, you became kind all of a sudden." Dome got up slowly.

"I just don't like Cheza catching a fever too. So you need to be well as soon as possible." He reasoned out.

He knotted his eyebrows when Dome opened up his mouth. 

"What?" Pavel asked, confused.

Dome smirked. He opened his mouth more widely then gestured to feed him. Pavel can't believe the pale man's mood changed every minute. He sighed deeply, picking up the soup. 'What the hell!'

Dome looked for a more comfortable position. The cover on his body was removed, revealing his naked chest. 'When did he take off his shirt?' Pavel asked himself. He looked away instantly. He didn't know why it became hot inside the room all of the sudden.

"Feed me!" It's more command than a request.

Pavel glared at him. How dare this pale man to command him? But he has no choice because Dome smacks his head and commands again to feed him. 

"Ahhh, hmm."

He almost jumped off the bed when he heard Dome's sexy moan. He then licked the excess liquid on his lower lips. Fuck! He looks more sexy because of his flushed cheeks and attractive eyes.

"Shia! Do you really need to moan?" He snapped.

"Why? I just like how the hot soup touched my stomach." Dome retorted.

***

Dome silently laughed seeing how startled Pavel was. He teased him more after seeing how flushed he was while changing his clothes earlier. He wants to know what the tan man was thinking. But his action answered him right away. Pavel was not comfortable doing and seeing things like this with a man. And because of his stubbornness, he purposely teased him.

"Fuck! So good." Dome moaned again, softly. He knows the fact that he might pay for this later on. But seeing Pavel's uncomfortable reaction, he silently laughed and his invisible tail was wagging. 

"Y-You can feed yourself now. Just call me if you need something." Pavel stuttered. He put back the soup on the tray and was about to get up when Dome grabbed his wrist tightly.

"I'm still weak. I can't move properly. Mind changing my shirt and trunks?" He saw how the tan man tensed. He looked back and forth to his arm and to the door. Pavel really wants to run fast outside the room.

When he still didn't respond. Dome tugged the hem of his shirt. "Na? Na? Na? I feel sweaty now. I need to change, P'Pavel."

With that, Pavel looked right away to him with narrowed eyes. "Did you just call me P'?" Dome nod.

"Na?" Dome asked again with puppy eyes.

"Shia!" Pavel cursed lightly but the pale man still heard it. He smiled a little because he knows he won. Pavel slowly moves up Dome's shirt and successfully removes it without shaking his hands. But when he touched the lace of his trunks, he saw how Pavel tensed. Their eyes met. Him with playfulness and Pavel's as a lost soul.

Dome smacked his hand lightly. "Phi, remove it quickly. I want to freshen up!"

Pavel with trembling hands, slowly lower down his trunks. His hair down there was almost peeking when a loud knock interrupted them. Pavel lightly jumped off. Silently thanking the one outside the room.

"Phi, can you read one story for me? I'm bored." Cheza asked outside his room.

Dome clicked his tongue. He almost lost his sense after teasing the tan man. He tugged Pavel's sleeve and gestured to him to go outside. "I think I can change on my own now. Just go to Cheza."

Pavel looked at him with a frowned face. "F-Fine. Take your meds first before you sleep."

Before fully going outside, Pavel stared at Dome like he was asking the pale man's soul what just happened. But even though he didn't know the answer, he shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on him.

Dome blew a long-deep sigh when he heard the door slammed. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking what comes to his mind for teasing Pavel like that. It was out of his style. He may be cocky and playful but not like that. He literally smacked his head.

Being around more with Pavel made himself carried away. His boldness was coming out and acting strangely around his room mate. He was just supposed to study hard and focused on his goal, nothing more. But Pavel happened, his plan changed a little.

***

It was already late night whenbDome woke up feeling heavy. His head was throbbing the hell out of him. He wanted to stop the pain but it didn't. He looked around his room, the aircon was on lower temperature but he still felt cold. He even put the thick blanket all over his body but still no use.

He grunt loudly. "Shia! So cold." 

He looked for a comfortable position. But nothing changed, coldness was still lingering on his shaking body. He got off the bed and found his way outside. He was tripping all over the floor because of his still weak body.

The pain on his head lingers more so he stopped walking. He realized he was in front of Pavel's room. He lightly tip-toed inside when he saw that it's not locked. He peeked inside, seeing the tan man covered with a blanket. Without hesitation, he slipped slowly on Pavel's bed not wanting to wake him up. He almost lost his breath then dipped his cold body under the blanket too. 

Warm feeling hugged him after. He noticed that the heat was coming from the tan man's skin. He could feel it more because he's freaking half-naked. But he still chose to feel the warmness. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm on Pavel's waist and leaned closer to his chest with his head on the crook of the neck of him. Good thing, he didn't wake up. He let himself drowned to a peaceful sleep.

He suddenly woke up when he felt cold again. He moves his hand to find the warmth he had earlier. But he couldn't find it so he opened his eyes. The source of heat was on the edge of bed. He didn't mind pulling him closer and wrapped his hand again to him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Dome heard Pavel asked with a shaky voice.

Dome just moaned. He badly needs sleep. But the source of heat moved away again.

"If you didn't fucking move closer here, I will really cut your balls!" Then he tugged Pavel's arms and the tan man fell on his side. He hugged him more tightly and shifted his body to a better position. Which is on top of him.

***

"Phi, he's okay now?"

"He's still hot. Go outside for now, little bun."

Dome heard voices then they went away. He felt a warm thing on his forehead. He opened his eyes and met a dark-brown eye.

"Good thing you're awake now. Your fever lessened yesterday but now it goes high again."

He looked around, he's still in Pavel's room. "Hm, why am I here?"

Pavel looked at him with wide eyes. "Shia! You didn't remember?"

Dome pretended not to remember what he did last night. Because he doesn't know what to say. "Hm."

"N-Nevermind. I'll just make a call. Suit yourself here. Eat your foods then take the meds." Pavel hurriedly walked outside.

The room was so dark, black things all over. He then saw a blueprint on the table. 'Oh, he's really in the Engineering student's room.'

The smell of the room was just like Pavel's, strong but he liked it. He ate the food and took the meds. He can move properly now but still chose to lay down on the bed-feeling it's softness. Totally manly. He tossed away his shirt and let the warm cover hugged his naked chest.

He barely caught a fever and when he did, it's only either he was stressed or thinking too much. And because of his grandma's loss, he thinks too much to the point that he lost his appetite.

"Grandma, I miss you." He whispered nowhere. He hugged the pillow tightly. Tears were evident on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	5. Chapter Five

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Five

Pavel woke up as he felt something moving on top of him. He then freaked out when he felt something rubbing his chest under the blanket. Not thinking it was Cheza because his little bun didn't go to his room to sleep. He slowly uncovered his chest and yelped slightly, it's a hand. Rubbing his chest while the other hand was wrapped tightly on his waist. He felt the hands' owner breath on his neck, dipping his face on it.

Dome?

He moved away a little to prove his guess. And fuck! It's really Dome, hugging him on his bed. And he's fucking on top of him, sleeping like a child. He was in between his thighs so he could feel the friction between them.

'When did he come here and why was he here?'

Dome woke up maybe because of his sudden reaction. He moved his hands as if finding him and got mad when he jolted away. Dome threatened him after he didn't move again to his side. Nervously, he let the pale man tug beside him again. Only to find they are uncomfortable in their position. 

It was so hard to sleep again because of having someone on his bed, a man. 

Instead of sleeping, he kept on staring at the man embracing him like he's a pillow. Sometimes, Dome whimpered or murmured something in his sleep. Even squeezed him tightly to his side.

He almost got crazy thinking about what's happening. Until morning came.

Pavel got up, avoiding waking up the pale man. Cheza asked about Dome first when he saw her standing outside the room. She asked her to go outside first. After a minute, the pale man woke up not remembering why he's in Pavel's room. Pavel thanks his inner self because of that. At least they wouldn't feel awkward. He went outside the room and came back after a minute of calling his friends that he couldn't make it to the school now.

He froze on his feet, on his bed was Dome, sleeping. But dry tears were evident on his cheeks. Why did he cry?

He lightly sat down near the pale man. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to caress his hair. His hand went down to his cheeks, slowly wiping the dry tears. He then hummed a song as if wanting the pale man to sleep deeply to forget the reason for his tears. He didn't realize he fell asleep too until a warm hand poked his left cheek.

"Hm." Pavel groaned a little. He had a sleepless night because he stayed all night, watching the pale man again. It's been two fucking sleepless night.

"You're too heavy. You might crash me into thin pieces." A hoarse voice winced below him.

Pavel quickly opened his eyes. His face flushed, he was on top of Dome. Literal having his weight above him. He froze again feeling the smack on his head.

"Shia!" 

"Get off me. I can't breath!" Dome hissed and wriggled below him.

Pavel rolled beside him. He brushed his head, glaring at Dome. "I can't believe you! I helped you all nights just to receive a beating from you!"

"Why are you on top of me?" He asked then, rolling his eyes.

"I fell asleep, okay? Sorry about that." Pavel almost told him that he was on top of him too yesterday.

Dome narrowed his eyes. "What now?" Pavel asked when he noticed his reaction.

"You just said sorry. Wow, first time!" Then he chuckles.

Pavel arched his eyebrows. This pale man is really the most fucking confusing person he'd ever know. Mood swing? Because he's mad first and now he's fucking-laughing over him.

Pavel got the chance to scan the pale man. Dome was laughing so hard, not to mention he had teary-eyes. And it's confusing him because he just said sorry, so why did he laugh? 

'But hey! I like how he laughs, he's beaming.'

Dome stopped laughing when he realized that he was staring at him.

"What?"

"Laugh more, it suits you." Pavel grinned.

"Fuck you!"

"I already fucked you many times..." He then wriggled his eyebrows and continued. "...in my mind."

Dome narrowed his eyes and got paled. "Dirty minded dickhead!"

"Nope, I just have a sexy imagination." A loud laugh echoed in the room. Pavel's shoulders were moving up and down.

His laugh stopped when Dome looked at him intently, he leaned forward not breaking their stare. Not knowing the reasons, Pavel's heart beats fast. 

'Fuck! Too early! Too early for flirting. Stop beating fast, poor heart.'

Changing the topic quickly, he asked Dome. "Anyway, why did you always lock up after having a little talk with Cheza or me? Or after you cooked?" He asked full of curiosity. He hoped he could have his answer now.

Long silent. Then he heard Dome sighed and grunt. He thought he wouldn't answer so he sat up and got ready to take off the bed. But Dome grabbed his wrist. 'Like he always does'

"Mourning." One word. Just fucking one word but he felt the pain, sadness and guilt behind it.

"M-Mourning to?" He sat on the bed again not minding Dome's hand on him. He felt him gripped hard.

"I am still mourning for my grandma's death. It's just-It's . . .I am feeling guilty and sad because I was not there on her last day. She means so much to me. What kind of grandson I am, right? It hurts! I chose my career here over her. If only I could turn back time. Fuck! I'm so ambitious!" 

Dome's sudden outburst made Pavel stiff. He didn't know that there was a big reason behind his actions for the past week.

He was too shocked when Dome jumped on his lap and gripped his shirt tightly like asking for support. He heard sobs and sniffs after. Pavel didn't know how to comfort a crying man but his hands unconsciously made way to Dome's back-rubbing lightly up and down. Dome cried louder and Pavel was startled if he had done it wrong or what.

"Hey, I don't know how to comfort you but don't cry." That's the best option he only had. "Men don't cry."

"Men are human too. Humans tend to cry to ease something deep inside them."

Pavel almost chuckles because of their conversation. Dome was crying but still found a way to talk back. 

Pavel thought wisely before his words came out from his mouth. "For sure she understands you. And she'll be sad if she sees you like this. You have to be strong for her. I know she's happy for you because you're pursuing your dream." He is still patting his back.

Dome looked up on him, and fuck! He was hurt seeing his tears. He wants to wipe those tears away. "H-How did you know that she is happy for me?" He asked innocently.

He scratched his back head. He meant those words as figurative and consoling, not literal. And for Dome's condition now, he didn't know if he was just teasing him or not. "I can see ghosts, you know? Actually, she's behind you now. She said you look ugly."

A loud and painful smack reached his head, almost lowering his head on his shoulder. "Fuck you!" Dome hissed.

'Damn! Why did he love smacking me? I could be stupid for this!'

He gave the pale man a silence treatment. But not long after, he heard a snore from him. Dome was resting his right cheek on Pavel's chest, arms clinging on his neck and his legs were wrapped to both sides of his waist. 'Looks like a Koala' He never knew when this happened to them, being touchy and all to each other. 

'Oh it's just only Dome, not me!' 

When he felt cramps, he tucked the pale man on his bed-again. 'Whose room is this again?' He asked himself. He checked his fever first and when he found that he has no fever already, he left him a note that he needs to do something for a while.

"Little bun, I need to go outside. Your P'Dome is already okay. Just wake him up when it strikes 12, you both need to eat. Wait, is it okay for you not to come with me for now?" He asked Cheza. He found her doing some drawings in the living room.

"Yes Phi, it's okay. P'Dome might need me. I need to take care of him." She answered without glancing at him.

'Oh. I'm jealous!' He chuckles on his own thought. 

He patted his niece and gave her instruction not to go outside without someone.

***

'How many times did he wake up in Pavel's room?' Dome asked himself.

He looked around and found no one inside. His head throbbed a little but surely he can now move properly. He fixed the bed before heading out. The whole dorm was so quiet. He wondered where Cheza and Pavel were. He looked at the living room and kitchen but they were not there. Only option, he knocked on Cheza's room.

"Hello, P'Dome! How are you?" Cheza asked when she opened the door. She gestured to him to get inside.

"I'm okay now. Where's your Phi?"

"Outside. I bet you didn't see his note, aren't you?" She said that made him confused. "He said he left you a note. Anyway, can we eat now, P'Dome? I am really hungry na." Cheza made a circular movement on her stomach then he heard a growl on it.

Dome really looked confused. And it hit him when he glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. It's already 1 p.m. "Your P' didn't heat the food or cook for you?"

She pouted. "I told him that it's okay to leave me here because I want to help you. He said I need to wake you up at 12 to eat. You sleep like a log, P'Dome. So I just waited for you to wake up."

Guilty flowed on his face. "I am sorry, little girl. Come on, let's eat. Pad Thai or Khao Pad?"

They headed to the kitchen. "I want..." Cheza put her forefinger on her head, maybe thinking what's best. "Pad Thai, P'Dome. I really want to eat that but P' didn't know how to cook it." She then smiled sheepishly.

Dome chuckles when Cheza watches him with amusement and makes sounds when he stir or flip the food. Because forks and spoons were placed on the cabinet about Cheza's height, she offered to arrange them on the table.

He's glad because Cheza already knows simple chores like this or wiping the table, sweeping her room's floor, fixing her bed or even dressing herself up.

"Thank you, P'Dome! You're really amazing." She exclaimed when he put the food on the table. She brushed her two hands.

"You're welcome, little girl."

They ate in silence. After eating, he noticed uneasiness towards Cheza. She will look at him and to his used plate back and forth. 

"Hm, you want to say something?" Cheza tensed up. 

"Amh, Phi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't get mad okay? I-" She paused and smiled shyly. "I know this is too much but . . ."

"What is it, little girl?" Dome's getting nervous too. What if Cheza was getting scared of being alone with him? Or she didn't like him after all?

"Can I call you mommy?" She blurted out fast.

He coughed continuously. 'What this kid was thinking?'

"W-Why would you want to call me . . . mommy?" Dome was sure, he kinda felt uncomfortable with the word mommy.

Cheza smiled, innocently. "P'Aki treated me as her own daughter but P'Dome, the first time I met you I already got attached to you. I feel and see you as my mommy. I want a mommy P'Dome. But I can't say that to Phi, he will get sad. He might think that I don't need him anymore or he's not enough."

Sadness was written on her face. Pain striked on his chest. 'How this kid can say that, she's only five year old. But she thinks like an adult already.' Dome thought.

"Why did you say that, little girl? Your P' will understand you."

"I-I tried once. I asked Phi if I can have a mommy and he asked me back if he's not enough for me. He became sad after that. I don't want my Phi to be sad, he's all I have and I love him. I know it's hard for him to raise me without someone." Cheza lowered her eyes to hide her tears. 

Dome bit his lips. She's too young to think too much like this. He didn't know their story but he can feel that they have a big story behind it. He stood up and sat beside her. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. He wiped her tears and hummed. 

"Stop crying. It's natural for your P' to feel sad but for sure he really understands you. You can talk to him again. Every child needs a mommy and it's not wrong for you to look for your mom's presence." 

Cheza pressed her lips thinly. She then smiled and nodded. "Thank you, P'."

Dome hugged her and received a hug too. "But P'Dome, my question earlier?"

He scratched his nape and thought wisely what to say. He doesn't want this little girl to be hurt. 'How can I answer that, right?' 

Dome cleared his throat. "Little girl, you see me as a woman?"

Cheza shook her head. "No, Phi! It's just that I can feel you as my mommy. Sorry for asking P'Dome. I won't ask that again." Cheza honestly said. But her eyes say different. She looked sad.

He thinks hard before answering. "You can call me mommy. Don't cry na, na, na?" He then kissed her on her hair.

Shocked and happiness mixed on her face. She freed herself on his embrace and jumped with joy. 

Her eyes were twinkling like stars. "Thank you, P'Dome! No. Thank you, mommy!" Dome was taken aback when Cheza lifted her arms and snaked it on his neck then kissed both of his cheeks.

'Fuck! I think I'm more happy than her.' Dome cannot explain his feelings when he heard the word mommy. He knew that it sounds weird being called mommy because he's definitely a straight man but he couldn't help feeling happy at the same time.

***

Dome was watching T.V with Cheza. He scratched his head when she chose Barbie to watch. He used to watch action and thriller. 

"Little girl, do you usually watch this with your Phi?"

"Yes mommy. But sometimes we watch horror movies."

Cheza stood up only to sit on his lap. He stiffened, Cheza was getting more comfortable with him. He laid his back on the coach, Cheza laid her head on his chest. 

"Mommy, thank you for coming to our life. You're the best gift I'd ever received."

Cheza's sudden words made him melt. "And you too."

[Dallas: ขอบคุณมาก! ปลอดภัย. อยู่บ้านให้มากที่สุดเพราะไวรัส]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	6. Chapter Six

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Six

It was almost 7 p.m when Pavel got home. It was so dark inside and almost tripped because of something he stepped on the floor. He searched for the switch and turned on the lights. He wondered where Cheza and Dome were because the dorm was so quiet. He tossed his bag nowhere in the living room and tucked himself on the sofa. Half of his body was on the sofa and the other on the floor. He kicked his shoes and removed his socks.

He felt drained. He didn't know who to call in school for Dome's absence so he decided to go there and personally told Dome's sickness. After that, he went to Aki's shop to work for half a day. He called in sick at school though so he used his half day. 

"Phi! Are you okay?" Soft voice echoed in the room. He saw Cheza running fast towards him. He gasped when she jumped over his lap.

Pavel's forehead knitted, shaking it. Not to mention, he's feeling dizzy.

"Little bun will massage P's forehead. Lay down still, Phi," she said. He groaned softly when he felt little hands massaged his forehead. It feels good.

"What did you do to make you this tired?" Another yet familiar voice can be heard. He saw Dome walking towards them. He looked fine now. He had this disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. 

'He looks good on his pajamas.' Pavel thought. He arched his brows seeing him in his PJ's colored with pink and blue.

"Many-" His words were cut off because of Dome. The pale man started to pick up his socks and shoes and put it on the shoe rack. He then picked his bag too and put it properly on the center table. Pavel's mouth opened and closed to say something but he couldn't find something to say.

'Wow. Did I do something great in the past to have these two people?'

"Eat first before you sleep. Oh wait, I think the food was now cold, I'll just reheat it." Dome didn't give him a chance to talk again.

Pavel followed his gaze to the pale man and was snapped back by Chen. She giggled and whispered some shocking words to his ear. "Mommy is so great, right Phi? Mommy even washed our clothes. I helped too."

Pavel was caught off guard. He panicked thinking that his sister wanted Cheza back and he couldn't afford it. 'Did my sister come home? And why all of the sudden?' No way he will let her take away Cheza from him.

"Mommy? My sister was here?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. . ." She emphasized the last two letters. 

"Then who are you calling mommy?"

Cheza pointed to the kitchen where they could hear some utensils' sound. "P'Dome, my mommy."

Pavel was stunned. Why was Cheza calling Dome her mommy? What happened while he's not at home? "Little bun, he's your P'Dome not your mommy, okay?"

"No! Mommy said I can call him that. He's my mommy. I am so happy because I have a mommy now, Phi." Cheza said with a teary-eyes.

'Woah. So something really happened earlier.' He still wanted to ask Cheza more to Cheza when Dome called him in the kitchen. The two of them headed to the kitchen. The foods were settled now on the table.

"Mommy, can I eat again?" Cheza asked while pointing on the fried shrimps.

"Yes, little girl. But not too much, you can have a stomach ache when you sleep." Dome has a sweet tone while talking to her.

The two interact again like Pavel's not belong to the group. Both of them act like a real mother and daughter in front of him. He never imagined having someone who will lit up both him and Chen's life. Dome may be cocky and stubborn but it didn't change the fact that he was a good person. Tears were about to fall down on his eyes so before it fell, he hurriedly excused himself and turned his back to go to the bathroom.

"Shia! When did I become so sensitive over things?" He asked himself.

When he got back to the table, Cheza's already finished eating some shrimp. "I will brush my teeth again, mommy. P'Pavel, goodnight and same to you mommy."

"Don't forget to pray," Dome added.

Now, it's just the two of them. Pavel cannot find any words to start a conversation because he was still in an awed feeling. 'Fuck this emotional break down!'

"Did I overdo something when I agreed to Cheza calling me mommy?" Dome's voice broke their silence. Pavel still can't get over on the word mommy-he choked on his food. Dome quickly gave him water.

"Ah-It's-No, you didn't. I am the one who should be worried because I know Cheza was so stubborn sometimes. You don't need to agree on her-I mean, I know it's awkward to be called mommy. I will talk to her later," he answered.

"It's fine. She might be missing her mommy's presence. Every child has that feeling, I mean sorry please don't misunderstand me." Dome bit his lower lips due to nervousness. 

"Maybe. She once opened up that to me. And I didn't know what to say and do. Until you came, and filled the lack of his mother's comfort. And thank you for that, Dome. I don't know how to thank you enough because you brought happiness to Cheza's life . . " He said. 'And even to mine.'

"Oh, no worries. I really like your niece afterall."

Silence again.

Pavel decided to finish up his food and do the dishes. He thought Dome already left but to his surprise, he was standing on the door frame with his finger crisscross.

"I thought you already left."

Dome scratched his nape. "I-I just want to say goodnight and thank you too for the last two nights. Bye!" He hurriedly said. He turned around and ready to go when he stopped. "And don't worry about Cheza's action. Somehow, I like her calling me mommy." He ran quickly.

***

Pavel can't sleep. Still thinking about what Dome had said. He liked being called mommy after all. He was so happy that Cheza is more lively and happy since Dome came to their dorm. He's happy because someone like Dome came into their life.

And now, although he just knew the pale man for just a short period of time, he had these unexplained feelings in his heart. Dome is a cocky and stubborn person yet he's the sweetest and caring person he ever met. And that made his heart jump whenever he saw that small smile forming on the pale man's tempting lips.

Pavel was still bewildered by how he thinks something illegal towards the pale man. And he was still figuring out his unexplained feelings for him. Dome is also a man for Pete's sake! He's not a homophobic or what because he had gay friends and he love them, but still-it was his first time having feelings towards the same gender. It's his first time thinking on how to kiss the pale man's luscious lips, what it feels touching the skin underneath his clothes, how perfectly fitted their hands are when they are entwined. 

Pavel fell asleep with those thoughts.

***

"Phi! Phi, wake up!" A loud voice filled his room

He slightly opened his eyes and saw Cheza beside his bed. He groaned when he realized that it was already morning, meaning he had to go to school. He closed his eyes again.

He grunt and made a sleepy sound. He deepened his head more on the pillow. And smile when he smelled the shampoo that Dome was using. 

"If you didn't wake up right now, mommy will see grandma and grandpa soon!" The voice yelled right through his ears but it wasn't the reason why he quickly jumped on the bed.

"W-What do you mean?" Pavel asked worriedly.

He didn't wait for Cheza to answer. He just ran fast outside. He saw Dome lying on the kitchen's floor. Red liquid was flowing above his head. And fuck! He's lying there like a lifeless person.

Pavel was stiffened for a moment until Cheza poked his arm hard. "Help mommy, Phi!"

He snapped back to reality and hurriedly scooped Dome's body. He was shivering when Dome didn't flinch even a little when he tried to wake him up. 'Jeez! Was he dead?' He imaginary hit his head for that thought.

"Dome, hey! What happened? Shia! Are you dead? Woiii?" Pavel wriggled his body.

"Phi, can't you see that mommy was unconscious? Don't ask him what happened, ask me instead!" Cheza slapped his arm lightly.

He looked at her and glared. "What happened to him? Why is there blood? He's dead? You wake me up horrified but now you're just chilling there like nothing happened?" He bombarded her with questions.

Cheza tapped her feet back and forth. "I just want to see your reaction, Phi." She said innocently and bit her lower lips. "We woke up earlier than usual and mommy told me that he didn't get enough sleep. Then mommy said I shouldn't be worried because he already took sleeping pills. Then, that! I think the sleeping pills took over him right there and he suddenly collapsed. Mommy even snored, Phi."

Pavel almost cried out of his mixed emotions. He wants to tackle Cheza because of frustration. His heart was panting so hard and loud like it was about to jump on his chest when he saw Dome lying on the floor. Then he remembered the blood. Blood!

"Then what about this red liquid?"

"Oh, I just put it so you will get startled. I saw it on the T.V and the character cried and cried until he realized it was just a prank, Phi." Cheza giggled and ran away from him.

'Arg! What a nice niece he had?'

***

Dome heard a raspy voice troubling his ears. He wants to sleep again instead of hearing that annoying voice. He knew that it was Pavel-singing loudly and out of tune. 'How the fuck he was singing, didn't he know he had a fucking voice that can breaks an eardrum?'

He wanted to shout out of frustration when Pavel tried to hit the tenor but failed.

"Dome, wake up, na! Cheza said that singing will make you wake up. I'm so worried right now!"

Fuck! He surely can wake up someone. "Dickhead, thank you for worrying. But please, fucking stop singing before it really makes me sleep forever!"

Dome opened his eyes and met the most annoying face. He needs to lean back because Pavel's face was too close to him. He snapped and smacked his head. But instead of being annoyed by his action, Pavel took him by surprise when he suddenly got teary-eyes and fucking hug him.

'Relax, Dome. Inhale and exhale. He's also a man, don't get too flustered.' His inner voice said with too much sarcasm when his heart beats fast.

"Get off me. Dude, you better stop hugging me!" He wriggled on his arms but Pavel embraced him more tightly. Then it was the time when he noticed that he was lying on his back and Pavel was hovering him, almost on top of him.

"It was that little brat's fault!" Pavel murmured on the crook of his neck. Dome got tickled because of that. He felt his warm breath on his skin.

"Cheza? Why?" He tried to erase the feeling getting on his body. 

"He startled me by fucking telling that you're near to death and then...I was-I saw you lying unconscious on the floor with a blood on your head. Well, it's just a fucking sticky red liquid afterall." He said like he was a child who got bullied and whining to his mother. His head deepened more on his neck.

"He tricked me, Dome! Your daughter just tricked me. I will surely get back on her!" Pavel then pulled up his head with an evil smile and pouted after.

Dome smacked his head again. "She's just a child!"

"But she-"

"Come on, baby boy. Stop whining and get your fucking body off of me." He teased. He tapped his back.

"But Dome! Listen to me please. I will avenge!" He said like a freaking child, really. Dome moved to get off but just caused his knee to grind on the tan man's crotch. He froze and gasped. Dome didn't know if Pavel felt it too.

"Cheza said you didn't get enough. Are you feeling better now?" Pavel asked when he sat on the bed.

Dome nodded. He averted his eyes when he saw the tan man's half-naked body. Pavel must have realized it so he shyly scratched the back of his head. 

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just really got nervous so I jumped off to bed and ran to you."

Dome hid his flushed cheeks through coughing. "Thank you. Anyway, we need to go to school. It's Tuesday and we're absent yesterday so we need to be there now." He hates being late or absent. It made him uncomfortable. 

They went outside. Dome was walking behind Pavel so he got the best view on his butt only covered with thin trunks. He gasped when he clearly saw an angel's left wing on his left shoulder blade. 

'Fuck, he didn't see this until now. He looks fucking sexy with it.' Dome cursed silently. He bit his lips. He has guy friends in their home but he never scanned them like the way he scanned the man in front of him. It's just that lately he had this tingling sensation whenever he looked and saw Pavel. And he's scared of that.

"Shit! I'm a man!" He cursed again. Only to get Pavel's attention. He turned to him with his confused look.

"I can clearly see that you're really a man, Dome. No need to say, it was fucking obvious." Pavel raised his eyebrows and walked again. 

Dome slapped his forehead with embarrassment. He follows Pavel to the kitchen and there's an innocent kid waving at them. The little tease! She was sitting on one of the chairs and when she saw them, she hurriedly made an innocent smile and waved.

"Mommy!" Cheza jumped on her chair and hugged him from his waist. He brought her to his arms and lifted her.

"Good morning, little girl." Dome kissed her cheeks and received a kiss too. Pavel just raised his eyebrows on the scene.

"Mommy, why did you take the sleeping pills knowing that it's Tuesday and you need to be at school on time?" Cheza whined.

"Sorry about that, little girl. Won't do that again." Dome said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh, you must do another thing like that again mommy. I want to see Phi again getting scared and almost cry. He was like a puppy earlier and P' was so cute." Cheza giggles.

Dome heard a growl. Pavel was throwing dagger looks on his niece. 'What a childish dickhead.' He glared on him and signed him to stop. And yeah, he was just like a puppy when he pouted and made a sad face. He can see an imaginary wagging tail on him too.

"See? He obeyed. My P'Pavel is . . ."

"Why don't you just sit again and eat, little bun? I'll still drive you to your P'Aki, remember?" Pavel said, still glaring at her. 

"Oh right. Sorry P's."

Dome shook his head. Pavel is like a child when he pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes. "What now?"

"I'm hungry."

That's it! Dome smacked his head and Pavel just grinned like crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	7. Chapter Seven

Bliss and Coffe | Chapter Seven

After driving Cheza to her P'Aki, Dome and Pavel went to school together. Although Dome didn't want to, the tan man still found a way to force him. Like he threatened Dome to call Cheza and for sure the little girl will be sad if she hears that Dome doesn't get along with her uncle.

Dome got out the car faster. He looked around first before getting out. He didn't want Med students to see him with an Engineering student. Because of their first week of school, he learned that the Med and Engineering Department had an issue regarding the best department of the year. And the Med Department always got the award that made the other department furious. 

"Call me when you finish your class, okay? We'll pick Cheza together and maybe go outside for dinner?" 

Dome immediately stopped. He turned back to Pavel who's now fidgeting his car keys on his right hand. Not wanting to make the conversation long, he just nodded and ran away.

"Ahem."

Dome looked uncomfortable when he saw his friends eyeing him suspiciously. "W-What?"

"So you and the Engineer student, huh?" Chris said with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Dome tapped his foot loudly. He bit his lower lips, he didn't know what to answer.

"Don't get too nervous. We're on the same boat." Riley patted his left shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"You'll know later. Come on, we'll be late. And you need to catch up the activity for yesterday."

They headed to their class with Dome still confused and thinking what those words meant. 

***

Their class ended up earlier than usual. Riley told him that he will introduce him to his wife. 'Oh, he had a girlfriend?' They waited on their usual spot which was the Meds cafeteria.

Riley was tapping his fingers, maybe waiting for his girlfriend. Chris was eating chips and Dome on the other side was in deep thoughts.

"Honey Vanilla Sweet Cupcake!" Riley said with an excited tone. Dome snapped back on his thoughts and heard the cheesy call signs.

'Fuck? Why so many call signs?' And why did he giggle like a freaking woman? His friend stood up and greeted the person behind Dome who he thought was his girlfriend.

"Hi Sugar SweetyPie!! Hello P'Chris. And?"

Dome choked on his own saliva when he heard a baritone voice. 'Huh?'

He's just imagining that Riley's girlfriend is pretty but wait, why did he sound like a man? He peeped a little bit behind him and was shocked. He's really a man! A tall slim man. Riley was clinging his arms on his neck then his wife kissed him on his cheeks that made his friend blush. Chris just shrugged his shoulder like he was used to both of them.

"Honey vanilla! Just introduce me to your new friend." The man pouted. 'Wow! He looked like a man who can sweep people away in a second but did he just pout?'

'What's new? Pavel was always like that. A dickhead but can be cute at the same time.'

Dome's eyes followed Riley's boyfriend, how he held his friend's waist and guided him to sit. "Sweety, this is P'Dome. Dome this is my lover, Arche." Riley introduced the man to him.

They waii to each other. "Lemon cake, I'll be late later. Our seniors just gave a sudden task to us." Arche said.

"Of course, juicy. I can wait for you." Riley said with a sweet voice. 

"No need. There's many mosquitoes out there. I don't want you to get bitten. I am the only one who can bite you, deep!" Arche showed his canines, bit lightly Riley's neck. Dome and Chris choked after.

It was all new to Dome's sight. He wasn't aware that two men can be sweet like these two. It was his first time having gay friend.

Riley moaned a little. Both Dome and Chris rolled their eyes. Fuck these two! Can they lessen their sweetness because he was about to throw a tissue to them in a minute.

"Dome will be with me. Right Dome?" Riley's attention drew to him then wink.

"What?" Dome asked for shock.

"You'll be with me, right? Chris won't make it because he needs to go home early today." Riley made a puppy look. So he just nodded. Wondering why he agreed after all.

***

Riley was chasing Dome around the department they headed after their last subject. Dome tried his best to escape and go back to their own department. He just found out that Arche was an engineering student because they're on the fucking Engineering faculty. He didn't notice earlier because Arche wasn't wearing a blue jacket like Pavel. 

"This is what you meant by we're on the same boat?!" Dome asked, panting.

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll be quick. I just need to see my sweet vanilla," Riley answered.

They're doomed! Someone might notice them here. And somehow, Dome didn't know why but he was scared of bumping into Pavel at any time. He managed to avoid his dorm mate because he feels like things are getting awkward day after day. 

Unlike before, no one intimidated Dome. But after he happened to meet Pavel, awkwardness already became his surname. He may trust his mind sometime but not his heart and body. They reacted differently when Pavel was so close to him. Like he can feel a sexual tension between them or it is just him feeling that.

"Riley, I just remember that I need to buy something. You can go by yourself na?" Dome pleaded.

"No, come here Dome! Just for now na?" Riley tried to grab him but he ran faster. The engineering students were now starting to notice them looking at them. 

"Shia! Dome lookout!" Riley shouted unexpectedly. 

Before Dome could stop, he already bumped on something. "What are you, a 6 year old kid?" Or someone. He looked up and met the tan man's frowning face.

Dome lost for a moment. Those tantalizing eyes are captivating his soul. He was caught off guard. 'How can I avoid you if you keep on walking into my life?' His eyes grew wide when he suddenly felt Pavel's grip tightened to his waist. 

He was stunned, of course. He tried to escape when Pavel enveloped his arms on his body even tighter. "Let me go!" Dome got panicked but the tan man just smirked.

He just walked into the Lion's den. The engineering students were now looking intently at them.

Dome gave him a boring face trying to look like he was really pissed. He heard some voices telling him that he's dead and Pavel will surely punish him. 'Why the hell was that?' 

"S-Sorry, Phi. Dome didn't really mean it, sorry. Please have mercy on him, na?" Riley with a scared tone pleaded.

Riley thought that Pavel could let it pass because it's Dome. But with the engineering students around them, for sure Pavel wouldn't hesitate to mess with Dome. 

"Shia! Riley, why the fuck you're begging? This dickhead can't do anything to me!" Dome hissed.

But Riley opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it again. He looked like he was about to pass out in any moment due to fear for him and his friend. Guilt covered his heart because he's the one who forced Dome and now he's in the arms of the lion.

"Pavel, let go!" Dome growled.

But the tan man just shook his head. "I won't ever let you go, Dome." It's just a whisper but Dome heard it clearly.

Dome eyes widened with his tone. 'Fuck this man.' Without a second thought, he stomped on his feet.

"I said let go!" Then a loud gasp can be heard around them. Dome just smacked hard the tan man's head that almost got bent on the ground.

"Idiot! I can't breath." He said. Pavel pouted and let go of him.

"I'm gonna be stupid with that anytime, Dome." He pouted more that made Dome flicked his forehead this time.

The students even Riley can't believe what they just saw. The terror head hazer just got a smack from the pale man. And the head hazer didn't even complain and just pouted.

"Riley, let's go. Just see your Arche fast and go home." Dome said. He crossed his arms on his chest. 

Pavel arched his eyebrows with questioning eyes. "Oh, you're looking for my junior?" Pavel turned his gaze to Riley.

Dome frowned when his friend stepped backward and really got pale. "Y-Yes Phi." He stuttered and looked away quickly.

'Why the fuck they're so afraid with his dorm mate?' Dome asked internally. He can feel it that it's not all about the quarrel between their departments. It's more than that.

"Just find your lover so we can go home already. I'm too tired and hungry." Dome scratched his stomach and frowned.

Pavel eyes widened. He quickly signed one student to come near him. 

"Tell Nong Arche to come here as soon as possible." The student ran faster.

"Why?" Dome asked. He never understood this tan man.

"You said you're hungry and tired. So just let your friend see his lover then we can go home."

Riley looked at Dome with curious eyes. Dome just shrugged because he also didn't expect that. Then after a minute, Arche jogged near them. He kissed Riley and Dome just rolled his eyes again. 

"Sweety Cup-" Arche's hyper voice was cut off.

"Nong, just take your lover already." Pavel's voice raised.

Arche must forget that Dome and Pavel were with them. He shyly nodded. "P'Pavel! Sorry I forgot you're here. Hello P'Dome." He waii at them

Pavel just ignored him and turned to Dome. "Let's go home, yeah? I think we couldn't go outside for dinner now. Let's just pick Cheza and I will cook for you."

Dome saw how Riley, Arche and the students looked shocked because of what they heard. But they were more shocked when Dome. . . "Shia! I rather die hungry than tasting your awful food!". . . said that and smacked Pavel, again.

"What? You said you're hungry. So you must be tired to cook." Pavel pouted. He set his arms to Dome's shoulder.

"No, thanks." Dome snapped and said his goodbye to Riley and Arche. 

He left Pavel there with a sad face. Before he had already left the department, he heard some curious questions. 

"They're living together?"

"They're so cute!"

"Does our head hazer really have a boyfriend?"

"What will happen to the Med and Engineer Department now?"

'Oh my!' Dome smacked his forehead after realizing what he had done. Instead of walking, he ran-fast. He catches his breath when he notices he's already far from the Engineering department. 

"What have gotten to you, huh?" Dome winced to himself. He made the situation more complicated and awkward between them.

***

Pavel just followed his gaze to the pale man who's running away fast. He can't be wrong but he really saw how flustered Dome was. He might feel hurt because of Dome's reaction but he just finds it totally cute.

A wide smile planted on his face. His dark aura that made his juniors afraid of him became lighter and happy. He scratched his nape, feeling shy not really knowing why. He bit his lips after and turned to Arche and Riley who looked really stunned on what they heard and saw.

"You can go now, Nong. Date your boyfriend and let me work on mine. Have a good date!" He said and followed Dome.

He searched for him in their department thinking that Dome might be there. Not seeing him, he drove on his car and searched on the sidewalk. And he's surprised when he sees the pale man walking like a zombie. His bag was almost hanging a little on his shoulder, his hair was messy and he walked side to side.

Pavel bit his lower lips thinking how cute the man was. He followed him in his car then suddenly screeched because the pale man just stopped on the sidewalk and made a peculiar move.

'Did he just slumped his body on the ground and messed his hair?'

He looked at him for a minute. Still curious what happened, he opened his car and got off. He walked directly, slowly behind him. 

"I should have avoid him! Fuck, why we keep bumping on each other?"

Pavel raised his eyebrows. 'Was he talking about me?' He laughed internally. 'What an idiot, of course we're roommates so he can't do anything about it.' 

"You want to avoid me for what reason?" Pavel asked, leaning closer to Dome's right ear. He sat with a squat position behind him and put his hands both on his shoulders. He felt him tense. 

"P-Pavel?" 

"Nope. I'm Mario Maurer." Pavel chuckles on his own joke. 

"As if!" Then he made a disgusted sound.

"At least, just pretend I am him-" Dome cut him off. He dodge him on his stomach that made him growl in pain. His ass kissed the ground.

Dome stood up putting his hands either side of his waist. He gazed his eyes on him below. "I can't! Oh my, I can't see even one percent of you becoming Mario Maurer. You're too-"

Before Dome could say anything, Pavel covered his mouth with his hand. He widened his eyes and glared. "Whatever. Now tell me, why are you planning on avoiding me?" 

Dome's pale skin becomes paler than usual. His eyes looked either of his side, ears getting redder and redder that makes Pavel more curious. He tried to stand up but Dome snapped and made his ass kiss the ground for the second time. 

"I better go. Stay away from me at least 1 ruler gap." 

Finally, Dome looked at him steady. His eyes were screaming the other way. Before he could say anything, Dome flew away faster. He was left sitting, mouth widely open, stunned through the pale man's action and guilty because he seemed to scare him. 

"What the fuck did I even do?" Pavel asked himself. He looked at Dome walking-no, running his back away from him. 'Who say women are more complicated than men?' 

Pavel stood up after a few minutes and got inside his car. He knew that Dome would not get in even if he insisted so instead, he followed him with his car. Deeply inhaling, he patiently drives slowly behind the pale man. He knew too that Dome knew he's behind but the man was really stubborn. They got to the dorm without making any contact. He let the pale man open the door. 

Pavel sat tiredly on the couch, body slumping on it-half laying. He was startled when his dorm mate's door slammed hard. He sighed, creasing his forehead. 'He's fucking moody'

That's the time he remembers his niece. He hurriedly called Aki to check on Cheza. "Hi, sorry for not coming to her on time. Got something on my way. Can you wait for me in a minute? Yeah, yeah sure. Thank you, Aki. Nope, just tired. Okay." 

Without changing his clothes, he got back on his car and drove to get Cheza. His niece was already outside the shop with Aki beside her. She was wearing a cheerful smile, he wondered why. 

"Hi Phi! What took you so long?" Cheza asked with a pouting face. Aki gave him his niece's bag. He smiled first at her before lowering his body to her.

"Phi just got into something. Anyway, lets go?" 

"She's been asking me for about one hour where you were. She even thought that you didn't want her anymore. What a silly girl," Aki said. He chuckled because of his niece's thoughts.

"Thank you, Aki. We better get going. I'll see you at work!" Aki nodded.

"Is mommy already home? I really miss my mommy, Phi." Cheza suddenly remarked.

Both him and Aki widened their eyes. Him, not knowing what to answer because of the sudden question and even the word mommy. And Aki with a curious stare at him. He clicked his tongue.

"Y-Your mommy was already home, little bun." 

Aki raised her eyebrow. "Your sister came back?"

"Not her, P'Aki. My mommy is so handsome with pale skin. His lips are plum and he's smaller than Phi. I'll come here with my mommy, can I?"

Pavel scratched his nape. He really doesn't know what to say. It was too awkward especially when Cheza described Dome. He looked at Aki and she was glaring at him.

Then Aki smiled at Cheza and patted her hair. "Of course, baby. You can bring your mommy here and let him taste how good my coffee was . . ." she said. "And I'm really, really curious about your mommy. I want to know him." She added, emphasizing the word 'him'. 

"I'll explain when I come back to work. For now, I really need to go home. Thank you again, Aki." Aki just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

***

When they came back to the dorm, no things could be heard inside. It was lifeless. Dull. Just like before he met Dome. 

"Mommy, we're home! Where are you, mommy?" Cheza shouted right before they entered. Dome didn't answer back. Pavel wondered if he's inside his room.

"Mommy?" Cheza asked again, knocking on his door. When Dome didn't answer again, Cheza opened the door when she found out it wasn't locked. 

Even him sneaked to look for him but Dome wasn't inside his room. Cheza turned to him with wide, teary eyes. 

"Mommy? Mommy, I'm home! Where are you, mommy?" Cheza shouted continuously around the dorm. 

'Fuck! Where are you, Dome?' Pavel asked himself when Cheza started to sob. She dropped onto her knees, crying. He cursed himself because if Dome really left, it was all his fault. 

"Phi, mommy left us?"

Before he could answer, their dorm's door opened, revealing the pale man. Handling an ice cream bucket and plastics of something. Dome smiled at Cheza but faded in a second when he saw her crying. He dropped the food on the center table and came faster to his niece.

"What happened to her?" Dome asked him, accusingly. 

"Your fault!" Pavel barked out even if he knew it wasn't really his fault.

"W-What?" 

"I mean, she was looking for you and didn't find you here. She got scared that you left..." He explained with an unexplainable expression and looked at his food. "Not knowing you just bought an ice cream."

Dome's face got reddened. He rolled his eyes on him and turned to Cheza.

"Mommy, I thought you left us."

"Sorry, little girl. Mommy was just hungry so I went outside to buy. I won't leave unless there's a reason for me to do that." He said with an assurance. Dome's last remark was for him because the pale man was looking at him when saying that. 

'What did I do again?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	8. Chapter Eight

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Eight

After assuring that Chen was finally okay, Dome tucked her in bed before slipping on his own room. His mind was still fixated on what happened, what he had said, why he picked out his unexplainable feelings for Pavel. He knew for sure that Pavel was stunned by his action. But even himself didn’t understand what’s running in his mind. 

His mind wandered at the first time they met. Both of them are being jock with each other. Then they became roommates. Him being called mommy by Pavel’s niece. And when things get awkward between them.

'Did I grow feelings on him?' 

But no way! Pavel is a guy. A guy having the same thing he has between his legs.

'Love has no gender. If you felt it, you felt it.' He remembered what his grandma said to him. 

Then a sudden realization occured on him. His eyes went wider, his body was shaking, heart beats racing. He clenched his chest when his heart beat faster when he thought of Pavel. 

“No way!” Dome snorted. Throwing his face on the pillow, punching it at the same time. 

'Yes way. There’s nothing wrong with risking for love. If you don’t take a risk, then you won’t find real love. Go for it, fight for it. We only live once.' He can hear his grandma on his mind, scolding him. 

“Arg! Why me?” He said, prolonging the word 'me'.

'Because it was fated to you. Trust yourself. Su su na!' The voice inside himself cheered him up. 

After an hour, Dome finds himself searching for some information about Pavel through online. Well, there was really nothing, just his basic information. But what caught his attention was the article in their school newspaper. It stated that Pavel is the head hazer of their department, has a strong personality, a little patient on everything, and he was feared by many students in their university. It also stated that Pavel didn’t care much about others except his two buddies. The article was just made for entertainment in their university but he can say that they were really true.

“But why is his action towards me different? He acted like a child in front of me!” Dome screamed in his mind. He chuckled when he remembered how childish Pavel was. Why the hell that article didn’t know about that?

He was about to log out when their online newspaper posted a new article. He almost lost his breath reading it.

HEAD HAZER, PAVEL JUTARAPOOM WITH HIS HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER. Read the article below.

That was the fucking headline he just read. Below the headline was their photo. Cheza was smiling widely between them, her hands were holding both of theirs. It was the time when Cheza begged him to buy burgers outside. And what was more shocking was that Pavel was smiling too, looking at him like he was starstruck. 

His head spun around. He instantly felt a headache seeing the article. His heart was like running for its life. He shoved his head again into the pillow. After deciding what to do, he got up and headed to the door. He almost stumbled back when he opened the door, Pavel was there. Looks like about to knock. He was catching his breath heavily. 'Did he read the article too?'

The tension between them passed through to every corner of the room. Dome eyeing Pavel with surprise and Pavel looking at him with an unexplainable emotion on his face. They both stared at each other, not looking away. Dome gulped, noticing how awkward the situation they’re in. 

He cleared his throat and looked away first. “What are you doing here?” He tried to sound calm. 

Pavel scratched his nape. He noticed how flushed his face was. “Ahm, well . . . want to have a coffee with me?” Pavel said, flashing a smug smile. 

He raised his eyebrows. 'Really, coffee?'

“Thanks but I decline.” Dome wondered why with the sudden offer. 

Dome made a mistake when he looked straight at his eyes. Pavel’s captivating eyes were like digging his system. All the things said in the article flashed in his mind while looking at him. His heart beats unusually again. 'Do I really have feelings for him?' He didn’t know what had gotten to him, he only wanted to answer his own question. He quickly pushed his body towards Pavel, smashing his lips at him. He can feel how Pavel tensed. At first, he only needed to answer his question. The peck kiss turned to a real, heated kiss when he moved his lips on him. He clenched his fist on the tan man’s shirt, pushing him more on his body.

Dome can taste mint and sweet on Pavel’s lips. He has soft lips that he wants to devour. In a second, Pavel kissed him back, his lips crashing on him forcefully stating the dominance. It may have taken a minute when Pavel pushed backward. Dome groaned with the sudden disappearance of heat nibbling on his lips.

He was looking up to Pavel who was staring at him with disbelief and . . . lust? 

Before he could do anything more, Pavel brushed his own hair. Then he looked down again. His eyes were saying something he can’t decipher. They just stared at each other not saying anything, maybe just feeling the sexual tension. Dome bit his lips, flushed cheeks and dreamy eyes. He unconsciously licked his lips and Pavel gulped. 

“I’ll have a coffee—”

“Let's have a coff—”

Both were stunned. Pavel scratched his nape and grin. “Okay. Coffee, I guess?” He asked, stuttering. 

Dome barely heard him but nodded with a shame. 'I make out with my dorm mate, for Pete’s sake!'

Not asking to each other what the fuck just had happened, they both headed to the kitchen. Dome initiated to make coffee. He can feel the following gaze of Pavel. He almost spilled the coffee when he turned around and saw how near Pavel was. The tan man was staring at him, he looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

Dome gulped one more time. “L-Let me just put this to the table,” he said. But Pavel picked the cups of coffee and put it on the counter behind them.

“W-What?” Dome cursed himself with his stuttered voice. 

He yelped when Pavel pushed him on the counter and leaned forward to his face. Their nose touching each other together with their foreheads. His mouth went wider because Pavel slowly smashed his lips on him . . . again. With too much force, Dome’s lips feel like ripping apart. He groaned a little with that. After a second, he’s kissing him back with the same force, fighting for dominance. But Pavel didn’t let him, his hands caressed his cheeks and pinched it that made his lips open. Hot tongue wandered inside his mouth, like looking for something there. 

Dome pulled away for a second to gasp for air. He looked up on Pavel, and like him, he was gasping for air too. He was about to pull away for real but Pavel catched his nape quickly and ruffled his hair with another hand. Soft, sweet and gentle lips were pulling out his breath once again. 

“Wait! I’m not gay!” Dome snapped when he smacked his chest.

“Neither am I. And I don’t care.” Pavel answered.

***

“Hey, did you see the latest porn in xxx.website?” Roy asked while browsing on his phone.

“All you know is porn! At least try to study. Look at Pavel for example. He’s so busy studying for our quiz!” Regan said, pointing to Pavel who’s too busy in his notebook.

Pavel just smirked and shook his head. They were video chatting because Roy kept on begging to tutor him for their upcoming quiz. But all he does is to ask and talk about porn. Regan almost gave up for their friend and Pavel didn’t mind him at all because he’s really busy.

“Ai'Pavel, can you help me with our quiz? Let me have your paper tomorrow, na?” Roy pleaded.

“Fuck! Ask for your husband instead!” 

“Husband? He’s more like—” 

“Don’t disturb him.” Regan cut him off immediately. 

Pavel grinned. He’s not really studying after all. He’s too engrossed sketching Dome’s face. After what happened to them on the sidewalk, he seriously thought hard about what he had done to make Dome angry that much up to what happened to the kitchen. He ends up doing doodles of the pale man’s name and sketching his face all over again until his friends make video calls. 

He’s a straight guy, that’s a big fact. But when Dome happened, his gay part inside was coming out slowly. Whenever Pavel talks to or sees Dome, all he thinks is to do some sappy things with him. Especially when he put more focus on the pale man’s lips. It was so luscious that he wanted to devour it too hard. That makes no sense to him because he knows that he likes girls for so long. Big boobies, curvy body and front hole. And the pale man has nothing on all of them. Just a hard chest, muscles, hard thing between his legs and back hole like him. 

'Wait! Did I just admit that I like that stubborn pale man?' Pavel scratched his hair. “Shia, Pavel! What happened to big boobies?”

Then he remembered his friends, they were straight men when they became friends. Were. Because they're proud gays now. And their parents approved them even when they came home together holding hands. 'Am I gay too?'

“Ai'Pavel will surely get an A+ for his dedication.” Roy snapped him back to reality. 

“Okay, let me just teach you, Ai'idiot!” Regan commented and stuck out his tongue. Roy growled because of annoyance. 

“You’re just calling me Ai when you need something from me,” Pavel said after realizing that he was calling him Ai instead of Phi. He grabbed his ballpen and pointed it to Roy. 

“Naaah! Just let us end this call and I’ll help him out. Bye!” Before Pavel could answer back, the two shut off their camera and ended the call.

Pavel leaned on his chair, spinning his ballpen on his fingers, zoning out. All he did was only to tease Dome but it came out into real things for him now. Pavel scratched his nape, closing his notebook and standing up. He gave himself a cheer before going out and made his way in front of Dome's room. 

Shaking his hands, Pavel sighed deeply and blew an air harder. He was too nervous. He wanted to end his miseries, wanting to have an answer for his complicated feelings. He was about to knock but the door opened first before he could. There was Dome, standing in front of him. Then he remembered what happened in the kitchen earlier. He didn’t know how they stopped and both ran to their room.

Dome’s sudden appearance in front of Pavel makes him anxious and almost back out. He didn’t know but he thinks they were staring already for minutes. No one wanted to look away either. Especially him. The silence and unexplainable tension between them broke by Dome, asking him what he wanted. 'Wait, why am I here again?' 

Dome’s lips while asking brought him to heaven again. Thinking how sweet and soft that lips are. But he still managed to answer ignoring the fact that he wanted to shove the pale man into his bed and have a feast with his inviting lips like what he already did. 

“Earth to Pavel?” Dome waved on his face. 

“What happened earli–”

“We're gonna continue it now.”

With that, Pavel flashed his famous smirk and shoved Dome on his room’s door. He locked the pale man on his arms once again and licked his earlobe. His lips went farther to his jaw, kissing its line down to the base of his neck. Like a hungry child, Pavel sucked the pale man’s neck. Nibbling, sucking, licking, kissing it gently. He was finding his soft spot. Dome moaned that he could clearly hear because it was too loud and sexy to hear. 

Sucking his neck more, Pavel asked. “You like it?” He teased him.

Dome put his hands on Pavel’s chest. He smirked because the pale man was surely confused either to push or pull him more. “P-Pavel, this is wrong. I–I am not gay!” He said between moaning.

“I told you, I am not either and I don’t care.” He placed his right hand on the pale man’s waist, pulling him more closely. He can feel the joined heat coming from their bodies. 

“Shia! Let . . . go! I’m not into a man—”

“Ngggh! P-Pavel!”

Dome’s voice haltered when Pavel suddenly grabbed his crotch, at first it was like just holding and feeling it. But after a minute, he was massaging it, feeling how it went bigger and harder than its usual size. Pavel let his lower self do the work instead. He grinned and thrust up and down, slow to fast to Dome’s bulge. It continued in a minute until Dome felt something weird run down from his stomach to his crotch.

“Aahh! I can’t ta—Just let me come, dickhead!” 

Pavel still received a smack between their make-out session. Because he just dry humped him for too long not making him come. And that’s the worst part for Dome, he thinks.

***

Pavel woke up earlier than usual. He wanted to make breakfast before Dome woke up. He still feels guilty and sorry because of what happened last night.

Dome kicked him out of the room when suddenly in the middle of their make out session, Pavel’s room rang and it was a call from Aki. He stopped what he’s doing and answered it, Aki was having a breakdown and asking for advice. He asked Dome if they could continue after the call but the pale man just kicked him out and slammed the door to his face. 

He stumbled while tip toe walking to the kitchen. He’s making sure that Dome wouldn’t wake up so he can do whatever he wants. But Cheza startled him. “Phi, why are you so early and why are you walking like that?”

Pavel shyly scratched his nape. “Well, I’m gonna make some breakfast for your P'Dome. I did something to him and want to make a peace offering.”

Cheza cringed. “By cooking? Are you sure of that, Phi?”

“Of course! Well, not. It’s just that I wanted to try. Remember on your birthday, I tried to cook spaghetti though it didn’t end well but still taste fine?”

“Fine Phi. So let me help you, na?” Her eyes pleaded.

“Yeah sure. Just try to be quiet.”

Pavel almost cried when he saw the kitchen. Messy table and sink, burned breads and ham on the plate that for sure didn’t taste any good. Cheza kisses his cheeks every time to cheer him up. 

“Are you trying to burn down the dorm? And what’s with this leftover food?”

That voice behind Pavel startled him. And Dome’s words made him feel useless and stupid. It’s just basic cooking but he couldn’t make one. He couldn't do anything better even if he tried. That makes Pavel’s eyes water. He remembered Dome said that men can cry too. So he let his tears fall down on his cheeks. 

Dome was shocked. He couldn’t imagine Pavel crying. “W–Why are you crying?” He asked but the tan man was still crying.

“P'Dome, my Phi woke up early to make you breakfast. And the food wasn't leftover. It’s just that P' couldn’t cook well.” Cheza answered his question instead.

The sudden guilt rushed down to him. He quickly walked to Pavel and hugged him from behind. He didn’t know why he felt like doing it, it's just that he did. He felt the tan man tensed up. 

“What are you doing?” Pavel asked.

“This is me saying sorry and thanking you for your effort to make me breakfast. Sorry, na?” He lightly rubbed his left cheek to Pavel’s back.His arms tightened around him.

He promised himself that he would tell Pavel his real feelings. After he kicked out the tan man, he went back to the article and read it again. And that’s when he finally made his decision that will change some part of life for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	9. Chapter Nine

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Nine

Pavel felt more energetic along the way to school. He was looking for his friends on the way to their class but while walking, most of the students he passed by were looking at him like he had done something. He ignored them the time he saw Roy and Regan sitting on their usual spot. With a wide smile and happy face which was not used to be him in school, he greeted the two. But they just opened and closed their mouths. He knitted his eyebrows out of curiosity. They seemed shocked, guilty and happy?

"Eh, what's with you two?" Pavel asked the time he sat in front of them. He put his bag on the table and searched for his notebook.

"Eh, Pavel? Why are you so happy this morning?" Roy asked. 

Without looking at him, Pavel shrugged but smiled again after a while. "Because of my moon!"

The two widened their eyes at him. They shook their heads, waving their hands. And nope, they're looking behind his back. He finds it odd, their peculiar actions. Pavel looked behind him and jumped off a little when he saw many students, especially girls, were looking right at him. They will stare then whisper to each other. He turned around to his friend with a confusing look. He hit them with his notebook when they just put an imaginary zipper on their mouth. 

"Are they talking to me? Why?" He looked once more to the students behind, still gazing at him. 

"You did not read the article from the university pub, am I right?" Regan was the one who asked now. He was biting his lips like not wanting to spill the reasons behind. 

Pavel nodded. He grabbed his phone and was about to look at his phone but Roy and Regan stopped him. "Shia! Stop messing with me. Just tell me what's this all about." He barked at them. 

"Actually, amh... Look at this," Roy said. 

The two looked at each other first before giving him his cellphone. He almost dropped it when he read a post about him with a photo attached above. Crap! It was all about him, his niece and Dome. They have a picture together and are entitled husbands and their daughter. He thinks that all his blood came up to his cheeks. He felt drained.

"I know you're maintaining you-"

"Did Dome see this? Fuck! I need to find him, for sure he's mad out of hell right now!" Pavel snorted. 

He was afraid that Dome see this first. He knew that the pale man would not go and throw his anger with the one who wrote this but it surely affected him. For the time they been together at the dorm, he learned that Dome love his personal space. He doesn't want anyone invading his privacy.

And he's not only afraid about that, but also the fact that many students were talking about him right now might start a ruckus. Just like what happened to the girl who was shipped at him, his fans club started to throw bad words and bully her. 'What if they do it again with Dome?' His heart stumbled with great fear. 

They had shared something last night and this morning so he couldn't let that stupid article to destroy everything. 

"Pavel, we're thinking about your reputation because this time, they made rumors about you with a man. A man! And not just that, but he's a Med student so you know what will happen. And now, you're only worried about that guy?" Regan snapped at him, raising his brow.

"I need to find him. I won't forgive myself and who started these rumors if something happened to Dome." He put back his notebook on his bag and stood up. He might be late to their class but he couldn't waste any minute to find him.

"Do me a favor for now. Help me find him. Call me, na?" He pleaded, patting the shoulder of his friends. 

"But Pavel, there's more! Didn't you read it?" Regan shouted at him because he was already running away. He just ignored him.

He ran as fast as he could to Dome's department. He tripped sometimes or stumbled with other students while finding the pale man. All he thinks is to see him and ask if he's okay. He couldn't see Dome cry again. It almost breaks his heart when he sees him crying over his grandma's death. 

"You're Riley right? Where is Dome?" He asked one of Dome's friends when he saw him walking in the hallway. 

Riley nodded with wide eyes and a shocked face. "Umh, D-Dome? He's running to the toilet right after you got here. I was about to go-"

Pavel didn't wait for him to finish. He ran quickly to the toilet. He knocked the cubicles one by one. "Damn. Why are you knocking? There are many vacant cubicles!" 

Pavel's eyes twinkled when he heard the pale man's voice. He kept on knocking till Dome opened it. The pale man literally jumped backward when his eyes landed at him. Pavel smirked and moved his eyebrows up and down. 

"What are you doing?" Dome asked. 

But that question didn't register in Pavel's mind. He forgot what he needed to do. He was engrossed again by the view in front of him. Dome's white long sleeve shirt has two buttons opened. He has messy hair, slightly open lips and his hands were on his unbuckled jeans.

A chuckle slipped on Pavel's mouth seeing how flustered and shocked the pale man was. This guy never failed to amazed him every way. Before, he was just challenged how far this guy can be stubborn but when he started to know everything about him, he became more interested to the point that he wanted to own him.

"I'm asking you what you're doing here." It's more a statement than a question. Dome pushed him and gestured to turn his back. Pavel unconsciously obliged, he heard the sound of a zipper. He smirked because after all what happened, the pale man was still shy in front of him even in small things.

"I saw the article. Just want to make sure if you're okay. That was my fault and I am sorry," he said, voice shaking because of nervousness. He was still back facing so he couldn't see the pale man's reaction.

Pavel didn't know what's going inside Dome's mind, what he was thinking, or his reaction towards the issue. It was not a big deal for him because being the head hazer, he dealt more than that. But for Dome, it mustn't. He was never sure what to do anymore if Dome breaks down again like the last time.

"Oh, about that . . . Can you atleast go outside first? It's really suffocating here." Pavel felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, Dome was not looking at him but instead he was looking at his phone. 

"Ah yeah, right." 

Pavel opened the door. His hands were shaking. He needs to relax first because he looks like he is about to faint. He was facing the mirror when he saw Dome went inside the cubicle and leaned on the wall, looking straight at him. His hands were in his pocket, right legs crossed lightly on his left legs. Pavel gulped on the nice figure behind him, Dome's shirt was still unbuttoned. 

He raised his eyebrow when Dome walked towards him, not looking away at his eyes in the mirror. He almost tripped on his ground when Dome didn't care about his personal space. He leaned forward, almost his chest touching Pavel's back. But what more surprised him is that Dome caged him through his body and the sink, both hands either on Pavel's waist. The tan man's breath faltered when Dome looked at him again at the mirror with a smirk on his face.

"Be responsible. I just got a husband and child all of a sudden. In that case, what really am I, the daddy or the mommy?"

Pavel was taken aback by his bold action towards the issue. And he didn't look alarmed or bothered, he has that sexy grin and mischievous smile on his lips. 'What's going on?'

He tones down a little before asking the question in his mind. "You're not bothered at all, I can see that. Why?" He was too curious to have the answer.

Dome shook his head lightly. He can feel now the heat coming from both of them. 

***

Dome offered the tan man a sneaky smile that didn't seem understood by him. His eyes were looking straight into the tan man's eyes. He was caught by Pavel's mesmerizing eyes, the way it portrays confusion, excitement and doubtful look. He guessed that Pavel was trying really hard his best to decipher his moods and action. He can't blame the tan man, he was really confusing and did things unconsciously sometimes.

Being with Pavel was really a roller coaster for him. He can do crazy things even if it was not his thing. He just wanted to study hard but guess what, he seemed not to now. He was confused by himself too toward his own actions. He was not the same Dome that everyone in their home had known for so long anymore. His life was changed. Pavel and his niece changed him.

"What are you, Pavel?" That was the most stupid question that came out to his mouth before thinking. Guess that he really lost his right mind with Pavel around. And it scares him and yet fascinates him. 

Pavel's mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind then. Dome raised his eyebrows, pursuing him to answer. He lightly digged his fingers on the tan man's waist.

"W-What question was that? Of course, I'm a human if you can't see and tell. Damn it Dome! Be serious right now. We're facing an issue here. Stop saying nonsense!" He raised his tone abruptly that caused Dome to jolted a little.

When Dome regained his composure, he pressed himself more to the tan man's back. Feeling the heat, he snapped again. "I'm being serious here. If you want to know why I'm not bothered, then answer me first!"

"It has nothi-"

"It has! It has to do with everything in the future. So, how do you feel about the article? Just answer it." 

"Is it me being straight or not?" Pavel asked with a flat tone. "Fuck! Is this some kind of guessing game?" He muttered to himself but Dome kind of heard it even.

"Yes." One word but full of conviction. 

"I'm straight, okay? And about the article, sorry for that. For what happened last night, I know it's-nevermind. It was a mistake. I'm-"

Before Pavel can even finish, Dome curses loudly to make the tan man stop. He slowly stepped backward, his mind became blank in a sudden. He thinks his heart just shattered into million pieces after hearing his answer. He's straight! He is fucking straight! Yes, of course. And what they did last night was all a mistake. A mistake!

Dome brushed his hair and laughed like crazy. He bit his lips to avoid himself from crying. Pavel's answer just breaks him into million pieces. 

"G-Guess I was wrong. Sorry for making the issue more complicated. I'll fix it then. I need to clear it immediately before it sets another wildfire."

All Dome's hope faded away in just one snap. He was caught off guard. He was devastated by himself for making his hope higher. He should have listened to his mind not his heart. How could the tan man have feelings towards him, right? They are both men. At least, the man is. Because from time passing by, he was not sure to himself anymore. He feels gay with Pavel. Everything around him makes him feel gay. 

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Confusion was written all over Pavel's face. Pavel was about to reach him but he took one more step backward. 

Dome snapped his hands and shrugged. He made sure that there was no evidence of pain in his voice when he spoke. "Just that. Bye, Pavel."

"Wait Dome!"

Dome stopped but didn't look back. "I'm not gay either and I don't care, does that ring any bell?" He didn't even wait for his answer, he just walked away.

***

Dome stormed out the cubicle and ran as fast as he could. His feet led him to go back to their dorm. He was thankful because Cheza was not home. He can be comfortable for now. He tossed his bag nowhere in his bed and didn't bother to change his clothes. He went down to the kitchen and looked for something to cook. He wanted to distract himself. He was too embarrassed by himself. He felt disgusted. Listening to his heart sometimes means being shameless. 

After cooking, he put all the food in a container, make a coffee and brought it to his room. He closed the windows, dropping the curtain all over so no light could pass through. It was just his lampshade lit the room. He sat lazily on the floor beside his bed. He shoved the food to his mouth constantly without even chewing it.

He really wanted to get rid of all the feelings out of his heart. He wanted to empty his mind. Because thinking what happened to the school really made him shameless especially when he confirmed last night to the article that something special was really going on between him and Pavel. And his heart crashed down when Pavel said he is straight, without a doubtful voice.

Dome shut off his phone when it started ringing and the name of his friends appeared on the screen. Messaging him that they're worried because he was not in class. But before that, he cleared everything he had said about the article. He fixed it before it started another ruckus that will make everything more complicated. Hoping that Pavel will not see or hear what he answered because it will be embarrassing when they bumped into each other again, especially at the dorm.

Dome's eyebrows knitted when he felt a warm small drop on his cheeks. He wiped it only to realize that he was actually crying. The sobs became a loud cry all over his room. He cried out loud to ease the pain, the destructive voice on his heart persuading him to get up and confront the tan man instead of crying all out his lungs. 

"Fuck! I just wanted to study here. I even skipped my grandma's burial. Why do I have to cry all over this silly matter? What's happening to me?" He murmured as if someone would answer all his questions.

"And what about our make out session? Is that just a pace for him? He was just exploring something new? It was all a mistake?"

He can clearly remember what happened to them last night. He was about to confess last night but it turned out to be a hot session between them then he wanted to confess again this day. But fuck! How can he be so naive! Of course, it was all just a pace to Pavel. He will never like a man. 

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' 

He kicked and the coffee spilled over the floor. He was crying nonstop and even didn't realize that he was already drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad @dallaswander


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Wanderers! So this is it. The final chapter has come. Thank you so much for appreciating and reading my story :)
> 
> Hoping to see you in my Wattpad account too so we can interact more. Take care xx
> 
> Love,  
> Dallas

Bliss and Coffee | Chapter Ten

Pavel punched the door of the cubicle mercilessly. He was too devastated by himself. He let his rudeness control him earlier while talking to Dome. All he wanted yesterday is to settle things with the pale man. But things got uncontrolled when he saw the article. All the words he wanted to say to the pale man vanished. He let him slip away when in fact, he had all the time earlier to confess and turn things right. He was really stupid!

The loud bang of the opening door made Pavel stop. Roy and Regan entered with a shocked face when they saw his bruised hands. He looked away and leaned his forehead to the door. He was too tired for what had just happened. Pavel couldn't think of anything, all he wanted was to escape through hurting himself. It feels right. Feeling the pain. 

"Shia! What the hell has happened? We saw your guy running off the university." Regan began to ask.

'He ran off?'

"Maybe Pavel was mad at him. Who wouldn't? Instead of fixing the issue, that guy just made everything more complicated. We all know that Pavel is straighter than a pole," Roy said. He whispered to his boyfriend while shaking his head.

Pavel crossed his hands on his chest and tapped his foot on the floor. 'Made everything more complicated? Straight?' 

Then an imaginary bulb lit on his head. That's it! That makes everything clear for him, for Dome's question and for every action the pale man towards him. He was asking him what he is to clear out things between them. The sexual tension, the unexplainable feelings, the flirty looks to each other.

Pavel smacked his head for being really dumb. 

"Don't worry, Ai. That guy cleared everything after. He was smart, I guess, to clear it with classy remarks. He nailed it," Regan said. Both of his friends tossed their hands.

"D-Do you still have the article, no-I mean what he said about it?" He asked. Regan shoved him his cellphone.

Pavel's hands were shaking, he was too nervous for what he was about to read.

'First, the little girl is Pavel's niece. Second, yes, we're living together because I am his dorm mate. Third, to answer the question if we are together, my answer is maybe. There are many things we really need to clear out first but what I am sure is that we have something special. I hope you will stop now invading our privacy.'

The cellphone almost slipped out from Pavel's hands. He can't move his body, he was trembling. 

"I'm a dumb ass for saying what happened last night was just a mistake!" Pavel cursed himself. He was too shocked and didn't know what to say in front of the pale man so he just said it without thinking. He answered him wrong! 

"Fuck! How can I solve this?" He groaned, ruffling his hair with annoyance. 

"Simple. Just prove that the last statement of him wasn't right. He already solved the issue. Just make it more-"

"I promise that I will not make him cry anymore. For sure, that stubborn pale man was indeed crying right now. Shit!" 

He didn't mind what Regan was saying. All he cared about was Dome. His Dome. His pale man.

"W-What? Are you kidding us? You're about to lose your reputation!"

"I don't care. Dome is more than my popularity. Believe me or not, I've fallen for a guy, and that is him. He makes my heart flutter, he makes me think that life is more precious than it was. He makes me believe not to miss the chance and grab it while it's there. And that's what I am going to do. I will not miss the chance anymore of having him," Pavel said, with a determined voice. 

"Pray for my soul, boys!" Pavel smirks while patting his friends' shoulders. 'Yeah pray for me because I know this is going to be hard. Dome is hard-headed.' He walked out the cubicle and left his shocked friends.

***

Pavel tried to call Dome's cell phone but it was out of reach. He looked for him in their class but his friends told him that he cut his class.

'Where the fuck are you?'

Then it hit him. Dome really loves his personal space. He wanted to be alone all the time he was feeling unhappy or confused. Meaning, he locked up himself again. He's half-sure that he was in their dorm.

Pavel quickly made his way to the dorm. There was no evidence of having someone there. He looked everywhere and still not got a glimpse of the pale man. His only option now is his room. He made a quiet walk. The room was not locked. 

"Dome?" Pavel asked in a whisper tone. He can't see anything at first because the room just had a little glimpse of light coming from the lampshade. He walked inside, still whispering for his name. 

Pavel almost squealed like a woman when he tripped on something. He realized it was a container of food. He searched for the switch and when it turned on, he saw a bloody and disgusting sight of the pale man's room. Foods were all over the floor, coffee spilled and his things was thrown anywhere. Dome was laying on the floor with his eyes closed. Pavel tapped his legs using his own feet but Dome didn't flinch even a little. 

He kneeled down near the pale man's head. He brushed his hair. Then it crashed his heart when he saw Dome's face. There were dried tears on his cheeks. 'Deja vu' He leaned forward, using his thumb, he wiped those tears. He was cursing himself silently because he already broke his promise not to make him cry or sad.

Unaware of what he was doing, Pavel leaned to the pale man's face. His hands consciously caressing the soft and pale cheeks. Suddenly, he feels something inside his chest, it was pumping hard like it was about to explode. 

"Sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry."

The urge of kissing the man's under him makes his heart beat fast. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips on him. It feels so soft like cotton, sweet as candy. It's just a peck but he can't control himself. He was too engrossed in kissing him. His lips move gently, not wanting to wake him up. He was addicted to his lips. He wants to devour it like there's no tomorrow. 

He gulped loudly when he saw the piercing eyes looking straight at him. His lips stopped moving, his eyes were fixed on the person's eye. It lasted for a minute. Dome pushed him hard and his ass met the hard floor. His hands were on the floor behind supporting him. 

Dome's lips were swollen, it was wide open, even his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with a hoarse voice. 

Pavel can't find any words to answer. 

"You're kissing me." It's a half-statement and half-question. Dome touched his lips with his forefinger. 

"Umh. Am I?" Pavel's voice stuttered. 

"You don't know what you are doing? You are just fucking kissing me while I am asleep. It's a sexual harassment!" Dome blurted out. 

Dome was about to stand up but Pavel was way faster than him. He knocked down the pale man on the floor, he was hovering him. Their chests were touching and they almost felt the same rhythm of the pale man's heartbeat. Pavel's hand slowly pinning Dome's hand over his head. 

"You're not trying to rape me, aren't you?" Dome asked. 

Pavel noticed Dome's tired face. His eyes were not as bright as the sun anymore, they were filled with many emotions that Pavel cannot figure out. 

Pavel sighed. 'What the fuck I am doing?'

He loosened his grip. But his right hand caressed the cheeks of the pale man. Gently massaging it like it was a baby's face. 

"I'm sorry." Pavel apologized after. Positioning himself between Dome's legs. He leaned his forehead to him and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is that I need to confess to you something because if I didn't, I might lose my damn mind." Pavel tiredly said, as if begging to be understood by the other.

Dome almost lifeless eyes shot right through the tan man. Pavel's eyes were tightly close. Dome balanced what to do first before lifting up his hands, barely touching the tan man's back. He tapped it gently. Assuring him that he will hear whatever he wants to say.

Pavel started to say something. Dome gasped a little when Pavel's breath made it through his face and neck.

"Sorry is not enough. Saying sorry then give reason after is stupid. But hear me out. I'd been a jerk for not understanding my own feelings fast. I thought I was just being touchy and nothing else. I didn't know . . ." Pavel stopped. His voice cracked. 

"that it's the feeling of being in love. I learned about it late-"

"You're in love?" Dome cut his words.

Pavel leaned backward. He shyly scratched his nape. "Y-Yes. I'm in love with you." He bit his lips after.

Dome's mind went blank for a while. When the words sank in his mind, his eyes burst into tears. He throws his hands around the tan man's nape and moves him closer. He can see how confused the tan man was so he let his action instead tell everything about it. 

He slammed his lips to Pavel's. Not moving, just touching and feeling its warmness that enveloped quickly on his whole body. 

'I don't care about anything he wants to say. All that matters is that I know now that Pavel is in love with me. That's just what I want.'

Dome pulled out, searching for the tan man's eyes. And there it was, he can see right through them how sincere he was. 

"W-Why did you cry? And kiss-"

"Pǒm rák kun."

"W-What? Love me?" Pavel stuttered, eyeing Dome widely.

Instead of answering back. Dome pulled him closer again. Pavel bent more for him. Dome kissed the tan man gently, just feeling his lips against him at first. His kiss became aggressive that made Pavel gasped and clasped his hands on his hair, wanting support like it was the only best option to hold on. Dome's warm mouth was making its way to part the sweet and soft lips of Pavel. It sends mixed emotion that he didn't feel after a long time. The sensation was too much. His lips were shaking because of excitement. Before he dived deeper, Pavel was already kissing him back. More than the intensity he was giving to him.

Dome gasped on Pavel's mouth. There was a peculiar sensation tingling on his stomach. Gentle, then a peck, becoming deeper after, licking the kissed him harder again till Dome tasted the best feelings he didn't know that the man was capable of giving him.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Dome heard the tan man but his voice was like pleading not to more than to stop what they're doing. 'Crazy!'

"I will count one to three okay? If you didn't tell me to stop till three, you know this will be going to be a long, long day," Pavel said. Dome felt him smirked between their kisses.

"One..." Dome slightly lifted the crook of his lips.

"Two..." Dome teased Pavel.

"Two and a half..." Dome licks the tan man's upper lips.

"Two and one fourth..." Dome feels the tan man's upper teeth.

"Two and-"

"Just kiss me. I know you don't want to end this too." Dome hissed.

"Too? So you really want to do this like me?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Dome mentally slapped his mouth for his sudden words. 

"I thought it's shut up and kiss me?" Pavel teased him. Happy feeling filling his whole system. Dome glared at him and smacked his head.

"What do you want?" Pavel asked Dome in a most sensual way. His hands gripped both on the pale man's shoulder. 

"Kiss..." Dome bite his lips. He wants more but doubting that he can't say it for being shy. "Grind. Thrust. Sex." He said after a minute of arguing to his mind. 

Dome let his loud voice roam to the four corners of the room when Pavel pulled away, lifting him up into his arms, throwing him into the bed. Dome was shocked and excited. He knows that what will happen now will be forever in his memory. 'I want this.'

Pavel placed himself between Dome's legs. Like they had their own mind, Dome's legs entangled around Pavel's waist, making him pull the tan man closer. Pavel looked at him with an assuring eye. Dome bit his lips, gesturing to the tan man that he was alright. 

Dome's hands roamed themselves to Pavel's neck. "I know this is a little bit faster for both of us. But . . ." He paused. Pavel watched him with an amused face and he didn't know why. 

"But what?" Pavel asked, leaning a little bit closer and suck-teasing his lower lips.

"But can we turn off the light?" Dome's face flushed. He knows that he looks like a red tomato in front of the tan man. He was excited yet too nervous.

A sudden laugh came out from Pavel. He rolled over and laid on his back at the bed, still laughing. Dome glared. He slapped his arm lightly.

"Sorry. I thought you're gonna say something like 'Dude, this was too fast. At least we should know more about ourselves first.' Fuck, Dome! You're really full of surprises." He told him while wiping his eyes, Dome guessed. 

"Laugh all you want. I'm going outside!" Dome hissed, moving his body on the bed. 

But Pavel grabbed his arms and he landed on his chest. "Sorry, sorry. So where are we?"

Dome rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything else, Pavel moved his way back on what they're doing. He rolled his body over him and now he's under the tan man.

"Top or bottom?" Pavel asked, grinning.

Dome tapped his cheeks. "I don't mind it. Just come on! Can we please continue this fucking fuck that I was waiting to do since I realized that I fell in love with a dickhead like you?" He angrily snapped at the tan man. 

Like it was the only cue, Pavel moved his lips on him. He was forcing him to open his mouth and when he did, Pavel's warm tongue explored inside like it was looking for a treasure. Dome fought for dominance, he pushed the tan man a little. And it's his time to devour his lips. He sometimes sucked his lower lip, biting it then sucking his tongue. 

While Pavel let him do the work on their kiss, his hands explored his body. Touching him everywhere. He arched his back when Pavel's hand found its way to his waist and pinched it. He then massaged it and lately, moving up his hand to his one nipple. Pinching and massaging. He moaned because of that. The heat between them was increasing and it was burning both of their minds. He can't think properly anymore when Pavel's other hand slowly runs his forefinger and middle finger down to his waistband, like teasing him. 

Dome grind and thrust, making him moan loudly. He left his lips and arched his head with his mouth widely opened. Feeling the pleasure circling on his stomach. He can feel his own hard member poking and twitching, same with the tan man's. 

Pavel looked at him, grinning like a child. He shook his head either side and clicked his tongue. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he tilted his head lightly and sucked the base of his throat. He moaned. 

Dome moved his lips to Pavel's jaw, to his cheek then stopped to his lips. He gave him a peck kiss. He lifted his head and looked at him with loving eyes.

Love?

"I love you." Dome said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He's happy.

"I love you." Pavel said, pecked the pale man's lips. His heart was beating fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wanderers! Thank you for viewing and reading my story. Actually, this is my first time posting here so thank uuuu!
> 
> Feel free to inbox me :)
> 
> You can also read this in Wattpad. My username is @dallaswander


End file.
